La Entrevista
by Mal Theisman
Summary: Año 2059: a cincuenta años del comienzo de las Guerras Robotech, dos figuras importantes hablan con un periodista sobre los eventos y decisiones de los que participaron a lo largo de esa historia.


**LA ENTREVISTA**

_Por Mal Theisman_

Robotech y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos propietarios, es decir: Harmony Gold, Tatsunoko Production y todos los demás, y no es mi intención infringir sus derechos de ninguna manera concebible. Esta historia es simplemente para propósitos de entretenimiento y nada más.

La presente historia es un "one-shot" escrito principalmente para sacarme el óxido y readquirir el hábito de la escritura de fics, y en menor medida para tener una historia terminada mientras trabajo en otra de varios capítulos que vaya a saber uno cuándo va a estar en condiciones de ser publicada.

Esta historia transcurre quince años después del final de la tercera generación de Robotech. El escenario de la misma y algunos de los eventos descriptos en ella no corresponden al canon de la serie sino mi propia especulación sobre lo que pudo haber pasado en tramos de la historia de los que no sabemos nada o que las fuentes existentes son dudosas (como es el caso de las novelas de Jack McKinney).

Dejando esto aclarado, paso a la historia en sí, la cual (dada la pérdida de práctica que he tenido en estos meses) espero sea de su agrado y la disfruten.

* * *

**Martes 28 de enero de 2059**

Odio el sonido del despertador.

En realidad no odio al aparato o al ruido, sólo a la secuencia de eventos que desata.

La estridente molestia de su repique en mis oídos, el esfuerzo sobrehumano que me obliga a hacer para abrir los ojos, el mareo inicial, la desorientación espantosa que me hace perder segundos en recordar mi identidad, el lugar en el que estoy, la fecha y todo lo demás... y el movimiento de la cabeza para comprobar en el mismo despertador qué maldita hora era.

Eran las 05:45. La hora a la que había pedido al aparato que me despertara. Que fuera a pedido mío no hacía menos molesta la sensación de despertarse.

Yo no era el único molesto, he de aclarar. Un brazo me arrastró con fuerza para encontrarme con su dueña al otro lado de la cama, y tan pocas eran mis ganas de despertarme que ni intenté resistirme.

– Mmmmmm... – la oí murmurar en cuanto me tuvo cerca, y deseé no tener que dejar esa cama tan agradable.

Jugué un poco con sus cabellos castaños, la besé en la mejilla, acaricié su hombro, la abracé con las pocas y desorientadas fuerzas que tenía, disfruté ebrio de cariño cada una de sus reacciones... quise hacerlo todo a la vez y aún más, cualquier cosa era buena, todo lo que pudiera hacer con Denise esa mañana era preferible a dejar el nidito de amor.

"Nidito de amor"... si seré cursi a veces.

Bien pronto ella se estremeció y gruñó, y yo supe que no le faltaba mucho más para que se despertara. Me sentía como un imbécil: que yo tuviera que madrugar no significaba que debiera hacerle pasar por lo mismo a la hermosa y encantadora mujer con la que habría de casarme en unos cuantos meses.

– No te vayas... – gruñó Denise, y sus ojos azules entreabiertos y soñolientos fueron todavía más elocuentes que sus palabras.

Cómo hubiera deseado poder quedarme allí... a fin de cuentas, no tenía que ir a trabajar. Bueno, no tenía que ir a trabajar a mi oficina... porque la razón de mi madrugón era ciertamente laboral. Puesto a elegir entre conducir a horas infames fuera de la ciudad o quedarme todo el día retozando con una hermosa muchacha de veintitantos años en el departamento en el que vivíamos, mi Denise ganaba en todas las elecciones.

Excepto en la más importante: en la del deber.

– Tengo qué – le contesté desganado, y ella se despertó del todo.

– ¿Por qué?

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no quedarme allí mirando embobado los ojos que me habían enamorado, me tallé los ojos como para quitarme la modorra y me senté en la cama.

– Tengo un largo viaje y es mejor salir temprano...

– ¿Qué? – preguntó ella... bendita sea, todavía no se había despertado por completo.

– Mi entrevista – le contesté y la miré... era hermosa por donde se la mirara, pero con los cabellos desaliñados, la carita de dormida y el cuerpo completamente desnudo... era mi diosa personal.

– ¿Cuál?

Me eché a reír. No había otra posibilidad.

– Estás demasiado dormida...

– ¿No me lo digas? – replicó antes de bostezar con tanta fuerza que me hubiera podido arrancar la cabeza de una sola mordida, para luego sentarse junto a mí y apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro. – ¿Con quién tienes tu entrevista?

En vez de responderle, decidí ganar tiempo y la callé con un beso que me mantuvo ocupado y a ella entretenida... hasta que recordé, en medio de mi embotamiento amoroso, que mi aliento debía ser catastrófico a esa hora de la mañana.

Ese es el lado desagradable de amanecer junto al ser amado.

Contra todo lo que mi cuerpo me reclamaba, dejé de besar a Denise y me levanté de la cama. Me calcé un par de pantuflas y caminé casi arrastrándome al baño. Por la ventana del dormitorio el sol empezaba a asomar, iluminando el paisaje de rascacielos de Nueva York hasta hacerlo glorioso.

Desafortunadamente, mi higiene personal superaba cualquier deseo de disfrutar del amanecer neoyorquino. Ni yo mismo me soportaba, había momentos en que pensaba en cómo podía hacerlo Denise.

– _¡Buen día! Hoy es martes, 28 de enero de 2059. Son las 05:51 de la mañana_ – me dijo la voz del despertador en cuanto entré al baño... algún día les explicaré por qué programé al despertador para que me diera el informe matutino justo cuando entro al baño, aunque primero debo saber por qué yo mismo lo elegí así. – _El clima en la ciudad de Nueva York y alrededores es ligeramente nublado y la temperatura es de 8 grados centígrados. El viento sopla levemente desde el este-noreste. Se prevé que las condiciones se mantendrán durante la jornada, aunque hay 40% de probabilidad de que se produzcan precipitaciones leves de nieve hacia las últimas horas del día. _

Aunque no tuviera mucho sentido, le agradecí al despertador con un gruñido mientras preparaba todo para afeitarme... sólo para descubrir que no encontraba la afeitadora.

– _¿Desea el resumen de las principales noticias de esta mañana, señor Piersall? _– me preguntó solícita la máquina.

– No, gracias – le contesté mientras hurgaba como un maniático por la afeitadora hasta encontrarla en un cajón en el que Denise insistía en guardarla cuando yo me olvidaba de hacerlo. – ¿Mensajes?

– _Un mensaje de voz, de Raymond Latimere, grabado a las 02:24 de hoy._

– Reprodúcelo.

Abrí el grifo y empecé a echarme agua en el rostro al tiempo que manoteaba la crema de afeitar. En el mismo instante, la voz chillona y nerviosa de mi editor sonó por los parlantes del baño, recordándome lo mucho que en ciertos momentos deseaba poder callarlo a como diera lugar.

– _Jeff, habla Ray, son las... dos y media, y como podrás comprobar, sigo en la oficina_ – me decía la grabación de mi editor, que parecía haber tenido que gritar para sobreponerse al ruido y bullicio de la redacción. – _Sólo quería recordarte que tengas muy en cuenta todo lo que importa esta entrevista... bueno, creo que te molesté lo suficiente, y dado que vas a escuchar esto cuando estés despierto, espero que hayas dormido bien y que hagas un buen trabajo hoy. ¡Suerte!_

Cumplí concienzudamente con todos mis rituales matutinos de limpieza y aseo, hasta que la voz de Denise me recordó mis cuentas pendientes.

– ¿Piensas contestarme?

– ¿A qué?

– ¿A quién entrevistas hoy? – insistió ella, que ya se había aparecido en el baño a pasos de mí. – Y ya que estamos, ¿por qué es tan importante que te despiertes a las seis de la mañana?

– Porque tengo que viajar a Nueva Albany, por eso.

– ¿Y quién diablos puede vivir en Nueva Albany y ser tan importante como para que---? – preguntó el amor de mi vida, hasta que su rostro me indicó que las últimas desorientaciones de la mañana habían pasado. – Oh, diablos...

– ¿Ya te despertaste? – le dije, sin poder evitar bromear con ella, aunque maticé el golpe abrazándola y besándole la frente.

– Eso creo – me respondió y luego me clavó esos ojos tan hermosos en los míos. – ¿Hoy es el día?

– Hoy es – confirmé, inspirando como para calmar mis nervios. – Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes, amor...

Hubo un silencio increíble, como si el nombre de esas dos leyendas fuera suficiente para congelar el Universo entero.

Había hecho una buena cuota de entrevistas en los cuatro años que llevaba trabajando como periodista en el _Times_, además de infinidad de otras coberturas y artículos relativamente intrascendentes... pero nunca jamás había entrevistado a gente de la talla de Hunter y Hayes. Aunque, siendo honestos, ¿había alguien en el Universo que fuera de la talla de esos dos personajes? Lo dudo muchísimo.

Era algo simple, no crean que se trataba de algo ultrasecreto. Estando cerca de cumplirse por ese entonces el quincuagésimo aniversario del inicio de la Primera Guerra Robotech, el _Times_ estaba en proceso de preparar una edición especial que cubriera absolutamente todo lo relacionado con aquel conflicto histórico, desde los hechos puros y duros hasta las libreas de cada escuadrón de Veritech y unidad de soldados de tierra.

Naturalmente, había toda una sección dedicada a los testimonios. Como era de esperarse, muchos de ellos eran esos "expertos" cuyas direcciones de Comnet teníamos almacenadas para esos casos en los que necesitábamos de su opinión para colorear nuestros artículos. Sin embargo, además de los historiadores, militares retirados, analistas y otros "expertos", también teníamos testimonios de gente que había vivido la Primera Guerra, que nos podía contar ese episodio de la historia desde el punto de vista de un testigo presencial.

¿Y qué mejor suerte para mí que la Región de Nueva York fuera el lugar en donde los dos veteranos más famosos del conflicto habían elegido pasar sus vidas de retiro?

– Wow... – exclamó Denise, trayéndome de regreso a la adorable realidad de tenerla abrazándome y sentir sus pechos oprimiéndose contra mi cuerpo. – ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Bien, bien... estoy listo – me mentí y traté de mentirle a ella. – Es sólo una entrevista.

– No es cualquier entrevista – replicó ella, destrozando mi mentira como si nunca hubiera existido. – Y no me mientas.

Asentí. Fue todo lo que podía hacerle... ningún hombre que esté por dentro temblando de los nervios y de otras emociones que aún no he de contarles es capaz de prometerle a cualquiera que no se pondrá nervioso.

– Sólo... no te lo tomes muy a pecho – insistió en esa voz baja que me llenaba de ansias de besarla.

– Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé... – repetí, tanto para tranquilizarla a ella como para calmarme a mí. – ¿Y qué tienes que hacer tú hoy?

Denise se irguió y me puso su mejor cara de arpía, esa que pone en los tribunales en los momentos más complejos de algunos de los casos que conduce como abogada.

– Presentaciones para el caso Kosygin ante el tribunal...

– ¿Cómo marcha eso?

– Creo que los estamos apretando, amor – me dijo ella con esa sonrisa triunfal que de tanto en tanto me motivaba a bromear con ella comparándola con un tiburón. – No me atrevo a decir nada, pero creo que nos puede ir muy bien en la sentencia...

La dejé sonreír un rato más, luego le tomé el rostro con la mano y la acerqué a mí. Después la besé todo el tiempo que se me antojó, el que podría haber sido mucho más de no ser porque me hacía falta respirar. Cuando la dejé ir, le guiñé el ojo y le hice saber mi opinión sobre el resultado del juicio.

– Los harás trizas.

– Eso espero – dijo ella, y entonces me empujó de manera fingida de regreso al baño. – Y dúchate de una vez, que tengo que bañarme antes de hacer el desayuno.

De pronto tuve una idea... no voy a decir que fuera una idea original, ni siquiera una que no se me haya ocurrido antes. Fue simplemente una de esas cosas que de tanto en tanto sientes que hay que hacer, porque si no el universo mismo dejaría de tener sentido. Ni hablar de que se sentía correcto intentar aquello, de modo que entre idea y acción no medió más que una décima de segundo.

¿Mencioné que todo eso ocurría estando ambos completamente desnudos?

– ¿Por qué no ahorramos tiempo y agua? – le dije en el tono más lascivo que pude pensar a esa hora de la mañana y la tomé de la mano justo cuando ella la ponía en mi pecho para otra ronda de empujones.

– ¿Quéee---?

* * *

Había hecho mi trabajo a conciencia, naturalmente.

En cierta manera era sencillo: no había ser humano vivo en todo el Universo que no conociera quiénes eran Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes. Bueno, quizás los hubiera, no lo descarto... pero creo que muy posiblemente se trate de gente que se metió en un bunker allá en el '11 cuando Dolza arrasó todo y que sigue ahí abajo muy cómoda y calentita.

¿Cómo nadie iba a saber algo de la pareja que tras luchar endemoniadamente contra los Zentraedi, estar al frente de la reconstrucción de la Tierra tras el Holocausto, liderar la mayor expedición militar de la historia de la humanidad al otro lado de la galaxia, derrotar a lo que quedaba del Imperio Tiroliano, acabar con los Invid en esa región y volver a la Tierra para liberarla de la ocupación enemiga, había literalmente reconstituido el gobierno unido de la raza humana y dado forma a la Segunda Reconstrucción?

Claro, las opiniones sobre cómo habían hecho las cosas y si habían estado bien o mal eran tan diversas como las personas a las que se les podía preguntar. Pero esa es otra cuestión que prefiero abordar más tarde, si no les molesta.

Desde que me asignaron la tarea cuando surgió la idea, me metí a leer cuanto libro de Historia hubiera en el que los nombres de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes estuvieran mencionados. Conseguí los reportes oficiales de las Fuerzas de la Tierra Unida desde 2009 hasta 2045... y también algunos que las Fuerzas mismas preferían mantener, por decirlo de alguna manera, lejos del ojo público. No pregunten cómo lo hice o cuánto me costó.

Todo tenía su justificación. Necesitaba conocer a los personajes, necesitaba entenderlos, saber lo que habían hecho y lo que habían pensado antes de hacerlo. Necesitaba saberlo todo.

Todavía puedo escuchar los gruñidos y las quejas de Denise a las dos de la mañana o a otra hora inconveniente porque seguía con la luz encendida mientras hundía la nariz en partes de guerra de la época de la invasión a Tirol, o encontrando algún nuevo detalle en el registro oficial de Rick Hunter de la Primera Guerra Robotech. Quizás les parezca sumamente aburrido leer reportes oficiales, partes de guerra y esos otros textos burocráticos, pero les aseguro que son apasionantes... el ejercicio de leer entre líneas lo que de verdad pasó es fascinante, y esos documentos oficiales fueron fabulosos para ejercitarme en ese sentido.

Todavía tengo esos reportes. Todavía los leo de tanto en tanto. Quién sabe, quizás acabe por escribir un libro al respecto. Son así de interesantes.

Y les aseguro que ustedes no saben ni la cuarta parte de la vida de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes. Tómenme la palabra. Sé lo que les digo.

Al margen de los reportes, pocos recursos me quedaban. Había muy poca gente viva (y no estoy siendo figurativo) que hubiera tratado con ellos personalmente durante su servicio militar, y la mitad de ellos ni siquiera estaban en la Tierra. De hecho, fue gracias a uno de ellos que pude concertar la entrevista con Hunter y Hayes, pero por lo general eran muy pocos.

De modo que para mí fue una sorpresa considerable saber que en mi mismo periódico había alguien que había trabajado con los Hunter-Hayes.

Bueno, quizás "trabajar con los Hunter-Hayes" era exagerar un poco las cosas. En rigor de verdad el viejo Karl Redmond, que en esa época trabajaba en el _Times_ como secretario adjunto de Redacción, era un comandante retirado de la División de Prensa y Comunicación de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias que había estado entre los refundadores del diario luego de la Liberación. Fue un descubrimiento increíble para mí encontrar que ese viejo, gruñón y hosco carcamán había pasado algunos de los largos años de su servicio (específicamente entre 2030 y 2034) asignado nada más y nada menos que al equipo de prensa del mismísimo Mando Expedicionario.

Ni en mis sueños hubiera esperado encontrar en mi mismo trabajo a una de las personas que habían estado, aunque fuera en una posición un tanto alejada, en el entorno de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

Abordar a Redmond fue un tanto extraño, pues el viejo me recibió como si supiera lo que quería de él. No intenten encontrarle connotaciones místicas al hecho; ningún secretario adjunto de Redacción en ningún periódico del espacio humano, desde Nueva York en la Tierra hasta Dixon Harbor en la colonia de Brandenburg, podía ser tal y no conocer todo lo que se cocinaba en la redacción.

Para mi sorpresa el viejo fue más accesible de lo que hubiera esperado; creo que esa tarde me habló más que lo que lo había hecho en los cinco años que llevaba trabajando en el _Times_. Me habló de su trabajo en Prensa y Comunicación, y ahí tomé notas que me sirvieron mucho en mi carrera, me contó todo lo que sabía de Hunter y Hayes, sus hábitos personales, sus reacciones y comportamientos... todo.

Lo que de verdad me dejó pasmado fue lo que Redmond me contestó cuando le pedí que me dijera qué pensaban los dos acerca de la prensa. Nunca está de más saber cómo puede reaccionar un entrevistado. Es cuestión de supervivencia pura, por así decirlo.

– No conocen el significado de la palabra "mentira"... imagina los dolores de cabeza que nos daban en Prensa y Comunicación cada vez que las noticias nos exigían un poco de... economía con la verdad. Si les haces una pregunta, puedes estar seguro de que de boca de ellos va a salir la más pura y descarnada verdad. Pero ten cuidado, porque así como te dan la respuesta sin atenuantes, ellos te atacarán sin anestesia a la primera oportunidad posible – me dijo el buen y viejo Redmond, a quien a partir de entonces y por el resto de mi tiempo en el _Times_ traté como "comandante". – Son soldados de alma y hasta el tuétano, y para ellos es matar o morir. Aún con la prensa.

Seguí hablando por un par de horas, café de por medio, con el viejo Redmond, pero esas frases ya habían marcado todo para mí.

Yo, Jeff Piersall, de apenas 29 años a la sazón, iba a enfrentarme con una grabadora, una lapicera y un anotador, a la pareja que había derrotado a tres razas en las guerras más brutales de la historia humana.

Ya estaba advertido. No tendría ninguna excusa para cuando el momento llegara.

* * *

Del viaje no hay mucho para contar; no tienen idea de lo aburrida que es la carretera en invierno. Si la tienen, les aseguro que la idea que pueden hacerse tras un viaje por las rutas de la Región de Nueva York es mucho peor.

Woodland, la residencia privada de los Hunter-Hayes, estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de Nueva Albany, lo que me permitía hacer la mayor parte del viaje a través de la autopista Nueva York-Nueva Toronto, excepto por unos diez kilómetros que debía hacer por un camino alternativo que se abría del tronco principal de la autopista faltando unos quince kilómetros para Nueva Albany.

Sólo un demente o un periodista como yo podía acometer esa carretera a las ocho de la mañana de un día de invierno, por lo que el tránsito era virtualmente inexistente. A ambos lados de la ruta, los árboles lo dominaban todo, con sus ramas sin hojas o tapadas de nieve. Un panorama hermoso... casi sin señales de presencia humana.

Así había quedado el mundo tras las Guerras. Desolado y solitario.

En total, el viaje no debía llevarme más de una hora. El clima infame de ese día le agregó media hora más al viaje, pero contra viento (demasiado viento) y nieve (agradable cuando estás en un jardín haciendo angelitos y no conduciendo solo por una carretera vacía), pude hallar mi camino sin mayores complicaciones.

Excepto una.

Evidentemente, los Hunter-Hayes apreciaban considerablemente su privacidad. El único letrero que indicaba un camino hacia Woodland en toda la ruta derivada estaba casi cubierto de árboles, y hasta el día de hoy no sé cómo pude haberlo encontrado. Supongo que debo dejar de preocuparme por esas cosas y dar gracias que pude encontrar el camino en mi primer intento, en lugar de entrar a la mitología del lugar como "el neoyorquino que entró al bosque para nunca más salir".

Mi recorrida me dejó finalmente en un claro del bosque junto a un pequeño arroyo congelado por los fríos invernales. En el centro del claro había una casa grande aunque modesta, de dos o tal vez tres plantas; el empinado techo a dos aguas hacía difícil determinar si existía realmente una tercera planta o si sólo era un altillo. Aunque grande en comparación con otras casas y caseríos de la región, Woodland (el cartel junto a la entrada al claro así lo confirmaba) era modesto y espartano.

Ahí tuve mi primera sorpresa. No se veía como la casa de dos héroes de la humanidad que habían ocupado todos los cargos imaginables... y varios que no podían siquiera ser imaginados.

Dejé mi automóvil lo más cerca que pude de la entrada y apagué el motor. Tras apearme del auto, un ventarrón helado me abofeteó, impulsándome a correr cuanto antes al porche de la casa. Allí, apenas resguardado del frío, me quedé congelado por otras razones.

Dios santo, estaba allí, tenía trabajo que hacer, para eso había madrugado, ¿por qué diablos no me atrevía a llamar a la puerta?

Para hacerles más breve la historia en esta parte tan poco interesante, les diré que hice acopio de valor y toqué prudentemente el timbre de la puerta. Al cabo de unos segundos en los que no había pasado nada, mi sentido de la supervivencia me impulsaba a descartarlo todo y a partir... hasta que escuché pasos junto a la puerta, el ruido de unas llaves, y finalmente se abrió la puerta.

– ¿Sí? – me preguntó una voz amable que nunca había oído en persona, pero que conocía de memoria. – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Dios mío. Era ella.

Bueno, no era precisamente como me la imaginaba.

Claro, eso es comprensible... después de escuchar sobre Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes durante toda mi vida, tendí inconscientemente a creer que debían medir tres metros de altura, lanzar fuego por la boca, incinerar gente con la mirada, y vivir a base de una dieta constante de pecadores y réprobos.

No voy a decir que fue decepcionante encontrarme con una mujer mayor a la que superaba en altura por una cabeza, con arrugas en el rostro, cabello en partes castaño y en otras cano, de sonrisa amable y unos ojos verdes vivaces e inteligentes. Pero sí fue curioso ver a esa mujer como una abuelita tan parecida al estereotipo.

Aparentaba menos años que los que tenía en verdad, quizás 65 en comparación con los 74 que realmente tenía; sé que la transposición hace cosas extrañas con el metabolismo humano.

De todas maneras, el efecto que tuvo en mí el verla fue el que podían esperar. Creo que objetivamente perdí el habla al verla allí esperando a que le dijera qué demonios estaba haciendo yo en la puerta de su casa.

– ¡¿Es uste---?! – empecé a decir, y mientras me maldecía por la trabazón de mi lengua, la mujer me sonreía maternalmente. – Ehhh... yo...

– Usted debe ser el periodista... – contestó ella, abriendo un poco más la puerta y sonriendo para sacarme de mi miseria. – ¿Piersall, verdad?

– S-sí, soy Jeff Piersall, señora... almirante... Primera Ministra... senad---

– Lisa, por favor... – volvió a interrumpirme esa mujer que había hecho historia, para luego tenderme la mano. – Encantada de conocerlo, Jeff.

Tardé un poco en estrechar esa mano. Sabía que cuando lo hiciera, Lisa Hayes-Hunter dejaría de ser "una figura" para ser una persona real. No quiero sonar obsequioso pero... ¿alguna vez tocaron a un héroe? Si lo hicieron, entonces saben de lo que les hablo.

Quizás no sepan lo extraño que es que una persona a la que conocen por su reputación como alguien más grande que la vida misma, que ha acumulado todos los honores, títulos y méritos posibles por su propia cuenta y sin ayuda, les dice con la sonrisa más maternal y amable del mundo que la llame por su nombre de pila.

Mis tripas tardaron mucho en volver a la normalidad. Más tardaron cuando tomé la mano que me ofrecía la senadora, ex Primera Ministra, almirante retirada y Dios sabe cuántos otros títulos más, Lisa Hayes.

– El honor es mío, señ--- Lisa.

Ella volvió a sonreír. Lo hace mucho, por si no les quedó claro. De todas maneras, no eran sonrisas falsas o de ocasión... cada una de ellas era distinta y especial. Y no todas ellas reflejaban emociones agradables, cosa que descubrí a fuerza de espanto.

– Pase, por favor... sólo déme unos minutos y empezaremos – me dijo, adentrándose en la casa y deteniéndose cuando notó que seguía clavado en el umbral. – Sígame, por favor.

* * *

Ya me sorprendió bastante el interior de la casa de Woodland.

Debo decir que iba con preconceptos. Verán, Hayes había sido la Primera Ministra y ocupaba por entonces una banca vitalicia en el Senado de la Tierra Unida (que no hiciera el viaje a Ginebra más que en octubre para votar el Presupuesto y que devolviera íntegramente la dieta senatorial que recibía del GTU era un detalle especial, lo reconozco), de modo que inconscientemente esperaba que su vivienda en Woodland fuera como la típica casa de un político: grande, fastuosa, de mal gusto y con olor a fondos malhabidos.

Woodland no era así. Antes al contrario, daba la impresión de necesitar algo de reparación y de mantenimiento... hasta que me percaté que si parecía austera, era porque a sus dueños así les gustaba. Alfombras con unos cuantos años, cuadros con paisajes verdes o escenas militares... y los recuerdos de toda una vida llena de eventos y aventuras.

Lo verdaderamente curioso para mí fue que me sentí en un lugar acogedor, no como si fuera mi propio hogar, pero sí como un lugar donde se me daba la bienvenida.

Tras recorrer un largo vestíbulo, llegué a una espaciosa sala de estar que ocupaba buena parte de la planta principal de la casa. Había un hogar apagado, aunque todavía veía restos de leña. Dos mesas, una grande y otra pequeña para el té, ocupaban sendos lugares centrales; la primera rodeada de sillas, la segunda por sillones y un gran sofá. Por un enorme ventanal, podía ver el paisaje cubierto de nieve hasta donde la vista permitía alcanzar.

Si yo tuviera cuarenta años de locuras, aventuras y guerras interestelares encima, aquel sería el lugar que elegiría para retirarme.

– Espere aquí a que vuelva – me pidió Lisa Hayes, dejándome en la sala de estar mientras avanzaba hacia donde fuera que ella iba; su voz se tornaba más alta conforme se alejaba... y me sorprendía de escuchar cómo una mujer de casi setenta y cinco años de edad mantenía una voz tan potente. – Debe haber sido un largo viaje el que hizo desde Nueva York, Jeff... y ni hablar del frío que hace.

– Fue un viaje largo, aunque no tanto como pensé – le respondí, todavía de pie en la sala de estar y consumido por la duda de alzar mi voz para que se escuchara desde donde ella estaba, o jugar a seguro y no gritarle a Lisa Hayes-Hunter. – La carretera estaba mejor de lo que esperaba.

– Han estado trabajando mucho en los últimos meses para reparar la carretera... creo que el gobernador está nervioso por las próximas elecciones – explicó Hayes cuando retornó, y luego me señaló uno de los sillones de la sala de estar. – Siéntese, por favor... el sillón parece viejo, pero créame que puede aguantar.

Tomé asiento sin dudarlo.

– Gracias.

– No hay por qué – me contestó en un tono que me hizo recordar a mi propia abuela, que Dios la guarde en su piedad. – ¿Quiere que le traiga un café? El frío está terrible en estos días.

– No, no quisiera ser una molestia, se lo agradezco---

– No es una molestia. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted... – insistió, ya de camino a la cocina. – Volveré en un rato.

Y volvió a dejarme solo, levantándose cuando tenía una nueva lista de excusas y disculpas. Cuando la vi marchar hacia la cocina, desistí; no iba a ser yo quien le diera instrucciones a Lisa Hayes-Hunter.

Pero no me quedé quieto. En cuanto superé mis propios nervios, me levanté del sillón y recorrí un poco la sala de estar, deteniéndome en los pequeños tesoros y recuerdos personales de aquella pareja a la que había ido a entrevistar.

Otra sorpresa me esperaba.

Había recorrido varios despachos oficiales, y no pocas residencias privadas de funcionarios regionales o municipales. En todos ellos había algo común: un rincón del despacho o de la casa en donde se acumulaban las fotografías propias y con gente famosa, recuerdos oficiales, diplomas, artículos periodísticos, condecoraciones, premios y lo que se les ocurra. En el ambiente, nos referimos a esos rincones como "santuarios yo me amo", verdaderos monumentos al ego personal de los importantes.

Lo más parecido en esa sala de estar a un "santuario yo me amo" era una repisa junto a la chimenea... pero cuando me acerqué a ella, lo único que vi fueron fotos familiares, algunos objetos e incluso dibujos de niños. Fotos de sus tres hijos, de sus nietos, de sus yernos y nueras, de sus amigos... fotos de familia.

Sonreí. Después de medio siglo de estar en el candelero de la humanidad, lo único que los Hunter-Hayes creían necesario mostrar a sus visitantes eran sus recuerdos de familia, no las medallas, insignias, citaciones y condecoraciones. Sólo su familia.

La sonrisa se me borró del rostro. Bastante meritorio era que todavía tuvieran una familia entera. No había muchos en la Tierra, aún a quince años de la Liberación y del fin de las Guerras, que pudieran decir lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo, tomé en mis manos una caja envuelta en papel de regalo, y mientras me preguntaba qué diablos podía ser, escuché la voz de Lisa Hayes a mis espaldas, paralizándome de pánico. Todavía no sé cómo hice para que no se me cayera la caja y se destruyera su contenido.

– Es algo que compramos para nuestra nieta – me explicó mientras sostenía el paquete con tanto cuidado que pensé que su contenido podía romperse con sólo mirarlo. – Todavía no nació, aunque Andie cree que será el mes que viene.

Con otra de sus sonrisas misteriosas, Lisa Hayes dejó el paquete donde lo había encontrado y meneó la cabeza con resignación antes de proseguir.

– Insisto en que será un poquito antes... mi hija siempre ha pecado de excesiva prudencia.

– Cabría esperar prudencia de una jueza – observé entonces; magistrada militar o no, Andrea Hunter-Ravelli tenía una fama que superaba los límites de la Justicia Militar... una fama que no tenía en absoluto nada que deberle a sus padres.

– Si supiera lo mucho que me costó dominar el temperamento que tiene...

No se cómo diablos pensé que podía salir vivo si intentaba un chiste en ese instante, pero como les dije antes... es una de esas cosas que se convierten en correctas e imprescindibles en un determinado momento, de modo que la hice.

– ¿De parte del padre? – dije e inmediatamente callé, a la espera de la mirada letal y de las palabras brutales que me convertirían en un manchón de sangre en la alfombra de la sala de estar.

Para mi sorpresa y eterno alivio, no sólo no morí en el instante sino que miré cómo Lisa Hayes me sonreía como si acabara de contarle un chiste del que no se podía reír como quería para no quedar mal frente a los que la estaban viendo.

– No precisamente...

Siguió caminando, y al cabo de unos pasos se detuvo junto a unos papeles en los que se veían las trazas que hizo un niño pequeño que seguía sus impulsos artísticos con todo lo que pudiera tener a mano.

– Ésta es una obra maestra... un Eric Hunter original – Hayes levantó en alto el dibujo y lo miró como si fuese lo más precioso desde la Mona Lisa... cosa que para ella bien podía ser así. Luego bajó la hoja de papel y sonrió una vez más. – Mi hijo Daniel cree que tiene talento, pero mi nuera Camille piensa que acabará siguiendo la tradición familiar.

– ¿Y qué piensa usted?

– Que Danny sabe más de Historia y que Camille tendrá razón en esta... cada vez que vienen a casa, Eric pasa el día entero en el estudio de Rick – rió ella mientras veía una fotografía de Daniel Hunter, de su esposa Camille y de su hijo Eric. – No lo puedes despegar de los modelos de cazas y de naves de guerra.

Asentí y luego reparé en una fotografía. En ella se veía a un joven con traje de vuelo junto a un caza de combate. No sabía mucho de armas, pero cualquiera que hubiera crecido en la Tierra durante la Ocupación podía reconocer a un caza Alpha. El piloto no era ni Hunter ni, obviamente, Hayes... pero había algo de ambos en su rostro y en su porte.

Hice la búsqueda necesaria en mi cabeza y no me llevó mucho tiempo dilucidar quién era el muchacho de la foto.

– Y este es su hijo Mitchell, ¿verdad?

– Así es – confirmó para mí; pasó luego con nostalgia su dedo por el rostro fotografiado de su segundo hijo. – Esta foto la tomamos en Tiresia el día en que consiguió sus alas de piloto de combate...

Volví a ver la foto, reparando en pequeños detalles como el uniforme, el cielo levemente alienígena del planeta Tirol... y la expresión orgullosa del muchacho, que ni por asomo era tan orgullosa como la de la mujer que estaba junto a mí.

– Hace mucho que no lo vemos – me contó, y su voz se volvió distante y triste. – Lo asignaron hace dos años a la Séptima Flota, así que puede estar en cualquier lugar entre la Tierra y Tirol... ¿Tiene usted hijos, Jeff?

– No. Me caso en seis meses... pero mi novia y yo ya hemos pensado en algunos, naturalmente – le conté, y mi propia voz tembló; no sabré si fue por pensar en Denise o por estar contándole de mi vida privada a Lisa Hayes-Hunter. – Además de los dos requeridos, claro...

– Hágalo... y disfrute todo el tiempo que pueda con ellos... todo lo que pueda – me aconsejó ella, sin quitar sus ojos verdes de los míos, y sin ocultar una tristeza que no podía comprender en su totalidad. – No tiene una idea de lo rápido que pasan veinte años...

El repique de una campanilla sonó por toda la casa.

– ¡Ah! Ya está listo su café – anunció mi anfitriona. – Aguárdeme un segundo.

Se fue, y otra vez me dejó solo en la inmensidad de sus recuerdos.

* * *

Esta soledad fue breve, pues no tardó más que uno o dos minutos en retornar con una bandeja en la que había tazas, jarras y azucareras. Me sonrió y me indicó en silencio para que me sentara, y una vez que lo hice, ella apoyó la bandeja en una repisa cercana, para luego acomodar las otras cosas que había traído en la bandeja junto a las tazas de café.

– Aquí tiene – me dijo mientras dejaba con sumo cuidado mi taza de café humeante sobre la mesa. – ¿Leche, azúcar?

– U--- un poco de leche, si no es molestia.

– No lo es, y aquí la tiene – respondió, dejando junto a mi mano una jarra de leche que vacié en parte en mi propia taza, y luego contestó una pregunta que no sé cómo demonios no había hecho en el momento mismo de mi llegada. – Rick fue al pueblo a hacer unas compras y puede volver en cualquier momento desde ahora hasta dentro de una o dos horas, así que será mejor que empecemos sin él, si le parece.

– Como usted prefiera, almir--- Lisa – me corregí a último momento, y su mirada me hizo saber que había sido justo a tiempo.

– Excelente. ¿Qué necesita de mi, Jeff Piersall? – me preguntó con súbita dureza en la voz y en la postura; atrás había quedado la dulce abuelita, y ahora podía ver en sus ojos y en su porte a la almirante que supo ser. – Dudo que a los lectores del _Times_ les interese saber qué es de la vida de una pareja de retirados septuagenarios.

– Verá... como estamos cerca del cincuentenario del inicio de la Primera Guerra Robotech, queríamos hacer para el _Times_ un suplemento especial con detalles sobre la guerra, historias, evaluaciones de expertos... – pude explicarle tras contener mis nervios de una manera que nunca supe cómo la logré. – Testimonios de testigos presenciales.

– Como Rick y yo.

– Como el almir--- – asentí, volviendo a corregirme antes de que ella lo tuviera que hacer. – Como Rick y usted... si no le molesta.

– Por supuesto que no... – dijo para aliviarme, y luego calló, como si algo particularmente enorme acabara de hacer mella en su conciencia; luego, con esos ojos verdes perdidos en el infinito, dijo con voz casi inaudible: – Cielos... cincuenta años.

No dije nada. No era mi lugar presionarla. Cuando ella quisiera hablar, cuando se reconciliara con la realidad y con la historia, empezaríamos. Por una nota como esa, esperaría hasta días.

– Supongo que, si me perdona el cliché, lo apropiado sería comenzar desde el principio – dijo ella luego, volviendo a sonreírme. – ¿No le parece?

– Por supuesto – asentí y me puse manos a la obra, tomando el anotador y la lapicera en la mano, y cerciorándome de que la holograbadora funcionara a la perfección antes de empezar. – Usted estaba en la Isla Macross el día que empezó todo... como primer oficial del SDF-1.

– Así es... hasta cierto punto.

– ¿Hasta cierto punto? – pregunté sorprendido, y no era para menos.

La historia oficial era clara: la teniente comandante Lisa Hayes fue la primer oficial del SDF-1 durante toda su carrera operativa. Acababa de toparme con el primer descubrimiento de la entrevista, y estaba tan entusiasmado que la lapicera casi se cae de mis manos cuando ella empezó a explicar.

– Mi puesto fijo era el de oficial de operaciones de vuelo, pero era primer oficial en ejercicio a falta del designado por el Alto Mando. Tenga en cuenta que si bien el SDF-1 iba a despegar ese día, aún faltaban miles de detalles administrativos por resolver antes de pasar de ser un proyecto de defensa a ser una unidad de combate.

– ¿Y quién iba a ser el primer oficial?

Ella se encogió de hombros y su sonrisa me indicó que no era algo que le importara demasiado luego de cinco décadas.

– No lo sé... el Alto Mando no llegó a decidir, y después del despegue quedé yo a cargo del puesto – fue todo lo que me dijo, y era claro que para ella era todo lo que necesitaba saber. – Claro que había oficiales de mayor jerarquía que la mía... había media docena de comandantes en los equipos de Ingeniería y de Desarrollo Robotech, y suficientes tenientes comandantes en todos los departamentos de la nave como para armar una liga de fútbol, sin mencionar un par de capitanes de la Armada que siguieron a cargo de las operaciones del _Prometheus_ y del _Daedalus_, y los coroneles que habían mandado las fuerzas de tierra y aire de Isla Macross. Esos dos coroneles, Stanislav Maistroff y Winston Carruthers, fueron una especie de "primeros oficiales" de Gloval, aunque en un sentido más político que otra cosa, porque ninguno de los dos tenía la menor idea de cómo operar el SDF-1.

– Y usted sí la tenía.

– Y yo sí la tenía... odio sonar así, pero esa era la verdad – asintió con una pizca de incomodidad en el rostro y en la voz... la que desapareció inmediatamente y fue reemplazada por algo que nunca esperé ver en esa mujer. – Por más que la cuarta parte del tiempo estuviera muerta de miedo, y las otras tres cuartas partes restantes estuviera demasiado ocupada para estar asustada.

– ¿Por qué?

– Tenía veintitrés años cuando el día que empezó la guerra, señor Piersall... – me dijo al cabo de un silencio que me heló la sangre. – Había pasado por la Academia Militar, hice mi carrera con todo mi esfuerzo y llegué a donde llegué a fuerza de romperme la espalda, había conseguido un rango ridículamente alto para mi edad y un puesto por el que todos hubieran matado, y sin mover ninguna influencia, como sé que algunos imbéciles sugerían cuando ni mi padre ni yo podíamos escucharlos... pero la pura y simple verdad era que, teniente comandante o no, primer oficial del SDF-1 o no, seguía siendo una muchacha que se enfrentaba a una guerra como nunca antes había conocido la especie humana.

La vi acomodándose en su sillón, la vi entristeciéndose al paso de los recuerdos, la vi ensombreciéndose con cada nueva memoria que evocaba, y por primera vez en toda esa entrevista, la vi tanto o más anciana que su edad real.

– Una mañana estábamos ultimando los detalles de lo que tendría que haber sido un vuelo ceremonial en medio de una fiesta... y esa misma noche estábamos del otro lado del Sistema Solar, a miles de millones de kilómetros de la Tierra, en una nave que apenas empezábamos a entender, con decenas de miles de civiles que dependían de nosotros, completamente desorganizados, y perseguidos por una raza alienígena de la que no sabíamos nada, excepto que habían venido a destruirnos – relató ante mi completo silencio, y luego suspiró como si estuviera quitándose un miedo muy viejo de su ser – Nada en la Academia Militar puede prepararte para eso.

Sacudió la cabeza un par de veces, mientras todo lo que podía escuchar era el sonido del reloj.

– Nada.

– Pero el SDF-1 llegó a la Tierra y sobrevivió a la guerra. Lo que sea, usted hizo bien las cosas – le dije, con esa seguridad que acabaría por perder cuando todo aquello terminara. – Todas las fuentes así lo dicen.

– Porque ninguna de esas fuentes sabe lo que es estar en esos zapatos, señor Piersall – contestó ella con esa sonrisa amigable y escalofriante a la vez. – ¿Cuántos años tiene usted?

– Veintinueve.

– ¿Se imagina usted como el segundo al mando de una nave que lleva setenta mil civiles y diecisiete mil militares, que debe atravesar todo el Sistema Solar evitando ser destruida o capturada por una raza alienígena completamente desconocida, sabiendo que de sus órdenes depende la vida y la muerte de todos los que están a bordo, y consciente de que usted es la anteúltima persona que puede darse el lujo de mostrarse humano en medio de semejante situación? – me desafió ella a pensar, y la última frase la dijo clavando sus ojos verdes en los míos mientras su voz sonaba glacial. – ¿Sabe lo que es saber que tus órdenes mandan a cientos a una posible muerte?

Sé que lo escuché todo; o al menos sé que la holograbadora lo captó. También supe que había quedado estremecido ante lo que me decía. Tengo una imaginación hiperactiva. A veces es una maldición. Estén acostumbrados a esa clase de reacciones bruscas de parte mía: esa entrevista me daría demasiadas de ellas.

Pero todavía no había terminado... no, Hayes todavía no había terminado. Todavía le faltaba algo más por decir.

– ¿Sabe lo que es tener todo eso sobre sus espaldas a los veintitrés años?

Negué con la cabeza. No tenía aire en la garganta para hilar palabras.

– ¿Sabe lo que es llorar a solas en su camarote, porque no hay nadie en el mundo, o en el Sistema Solar, para ser más precisos, con quien puedas compartir todo lo que ese peso te hace sentir? – prosiguió, pero luego la traicionó una sonrisa tan traviesa que pareció por un segundo como si fuera una adolescente. – En realidad he exagerado un poco... no estaba precisamente sola.

– ¿Habla de las Chicas del Puente? – le pregunté, pero no contestó inmediatamente.

Sé que debí sonar como si hubiera contenido la respiración durante los cinco minutos anteriores, o al menos así se oyó en la grabación. Lo diré de manera simple: cuando Lisa Hayes calla, yo callo. Nunca serví bajo sus órdenes ni porté uniforme, pero así de fuerte e imponente era ella, aún a esa edad.

– Así es... de Claudia y del Trío Terrible... – me confirmó ella, y esta vez su sonrisa fue algo mucho más agradable y cálido... de pronto, pude ver a la joven que había sido hacía 50 años y no a la venerable anciana que tenía frente a mí. – Ya llevábamos mucho tiempo juntas cuando empezó la guerra... a fuerza de trabajar juntas todo el tiempo, terminamos como si fuéramos una familia...

Me acomodé en mi silla mientras ella se reclinaba en su sillón y dejaba que los recuerdos de medio siglo atrás volvieran a ella...

– Claudia era la hermana mayor, de eso no hay dudas. Yo podía tener un rango superior, pero era ella la de mayor edad, la de mayor experiencia y la más "veterana" en todos los asuntos, desde la vida militar a los "temas de chicas" – me dijo, guiñándome el ojo antes de ponerse muy pero muy seria. – No sé si hubiera podido sobrevivir a todo sin ella...

De pronto Lisa Hayes entró a reír; me sobresalté, pues con el clima que había, nunca hubiera esperado ver a esa mujer más grande que la vida misma prorrumpir en carcajadas.

– Y el Trío... bueno, yo soy hija única, pero no creo que hubiera podido tener mejores hermanas menores que esas tres loquillas – rió Hayes, aunque la risa se desvaneció pronto con la nostalgia. – Competentes como sólo ellas podían serlo, pero alocadas hasta aterrarte... había días en que le teníamos más miedo a Kim, Sammie y Vanessa que a los Zentraedi.

– No lo creo.

– Usted no estuvo en esa nave, señor Piersall – fue todo lo que ella me respondió, y el clima volvió a cambiar bruscamente, pues le veía en los labios una sonrisa que no llegaba a contagiarse a sus ojos.

– Buen punto – concedí en medio de los escalofríos; si eran de imaginar al Trío Terrible o de la sonrisa de Lisa Hayes, nunca lo sabré ni quiero saberlo. – ¿Y el capitán Gloval?

Esta vez no hubo ni el asomo de una sonrisa. Sólo un silencio... un silencio eterno mientras ella bebía un par de sorbos de su taza.

– Un líder nato en combate... un padre para todos – me dijo con una voz formal a la que no debía faltarle mucho para que se quebrara. – No diré que nunca hubo problemas o inconvenientes, o que la relación siempre fue fluida, pero si había un hombre que pudiera ponerse al hombro toda esa situación, ese era Henry Gloval.

Calló y no insistí. Me bastaba con verla para saber que cuando ella quisiera seguir hablando, me lo haría saber al instante.

– No tenga ninguna duda, señor Piersall – retomó Hayes la conversación, sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos. – Si volvimos con vida a la Tierra, si sobrevivimos a Dolza, y si pudimos sobrellevar la Primera Reconstrucción, fue sólo gracias a Henry Gloval. Fue como mi segundo padre... y lo vi morir al igual que al primero.

Revisé mi reloj de reojo. Hacía ya casi cuarenta minutos que estaba ahí, y caí en la cuenta de que no había señales de vida de Rick Hunter. ¿Pero cómo preguntarle a su esposa qué pasaba con el almirante que no aparecía? Hubiera sido descortés en grado sumo, y suicida si llegaba a hacer algo así con Lisa Hayes.

Creyéndome el tipo más astuto del mundo, decidí que bien podía infiltrar el tema de su esposo en la conversación.

– ¿Y Ri---?

Un portazo fuerte como una explosión tronó por toda la casa, y por un segundo se oyó el rugido del fuerte viento que soplaba afuera de la vivienda.

Y después bramó la voz.

* * *

– ¡AMOR, YA LLEGUÉ Y VENGO CARGADO! – escuché que bramaba un vozarrón masculino y jovial desde la entrada de la casa. – ¿POR CIERTO, DE QUIÉN ES ESE AUTO TAN LINDO EN LA ENTRADA?

No sé qué le habrá parecido más divertido, si mi pánico o la estridencia de su esposo, pero la cuestión es que Hayes rió con ganas, algo a lo que apenas me pude sumar con una risa nerviosa en cuanto superé mi propio shock.

– ¿Me disculparía, Jeff? – dijo ella con suavidad mientras se levantaba del sillón.

– Por supuesto.

Con otra sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento, mi anfitriona me dejó en la sala de estar mientras iba camino a la puerta.

– ¿Lisa, estás viva? – volvió a gritar el almirante Hunter desde la entrada de la casa, aunque esta vez sonó más bajo, claramente por haber notado que su esposa estaba cerca. – ¿O estás engañándome?

– Estoy viva y sigo sin engañarte... como en los últimos cuarenta y muchos años – escuché que decía Lisa con resignación. – Veo que compraste todo.

– Sí, incluso ese paté que tanto te gusta... Bertie dice que tendrá suficiente para el resto del invierno, si somos juiciosos y no le vaciamos las existencias.

– Que no cuente con ello – replicó ella, y entonces creí oír un gemido de placer. – Ya extrañaba este aroma tan delicioso.

– Entonces te encantará esto – le contestó Rick Hunter, quien debió haberle mostrado algo que le gustó todavía más, pues el gritito de felicidad de Lisa Hayes fue... épico.

– Chocolate suizo... Rick, sabes cómo tratar a una dama.

– Por algo sobreviví casi cincuenta años contigo – contestó sin perder un segundo él. – A base de sobornarte en las buenas y esconderme en las mañas.

– Idiota.

– Pero un idiota adorable – fue la contestación antes de que esa escena, que no me había atrevido a presenciar, tuviera un nuevo tema de discusión. – ¿De quién es el auto?

– Oh, cielos... – escuché murmurar a Lisa, y mi cuerpo se estremeció de escalofríos en preparación de lo que estaba por venir. – Jeff, ven aquí, no tengas miedo...

¿Les dije que Lisa Hayes es capaz de inspirarle disciplina marcial a un neohippie? Bueno, es capaz de hacerlo, de modo que a un simple periodista como yo, su pedido me hizo moverme como cadete reclamado por el director de la academia.

Fui a su encuentro, y allí la pude ver junto a su esposo.

Ya lo mencioné antes, pero vale la pena repetirlo: esperaba más de Rick Hunter. No por lo que era el hombre, sino por la imagen desproporcionada y delirante que su reputación provocaba.

Allí, frente a mis ojos, tenía a un hombre que a mi edad ya era almirante y comandaba flotas, que había escapado de la base de Dolza (sé que ustedes vieron la película y la serie de holovisión, pero siendo alguien que conoce de primera mano los detalles, les diré que ni siquiera Veracruzwood puede hacerle justicia a la historia real), que había derrotado en combate a todas las especies alienígenas con las que la Tierra había cruzado disparos, que había planeado y ejecutado la liberación de la Tierra, y tantas cosas más que si las enumero, convierto a este pasaje en un panegírico.

Ahí tenía a ese hombre cuya leyenda era más grande que la vida misma... un anciano no mucho más alto que yo, canoso, de rostro arrugado, penetrantes ojos azules... con dos bolsas de supermercado en las manos y vestido con gorro y chaqueta de leñador.

– Rick, él es Jeff Piersall, del _Times_ de Nueva York, vino para la entrevista de la que hablamos – nos presentó ella. – Jeff, él es mi esposo, el almirante en jefe retirado Rick Hunter.

En silencio le agradecí al almirante Hunter por tenderme él primero la mano, liberándome de la obligación de hacerlo yo mismo y quedar como un idiota tembloroso.

– Encantado de conocerlo, señor.

– Lo mismo digo, señor Piersall – me respondió el almirante Hunter, apretándome la mano con tanta fuerza que pensé que no me quedaría un hueso entero. – ¿Qué lo trae a esta morada perdida en los bosques?

– Una entrevista que quiero hacerles con motivo del cincuentenario de la Primera Guerra Robotech... estamos planeando un suplemento especial para el día del aniversario, y quería contar con sus testimonios y vivencias.

Hunter sonrió, y luego miró a su esposa... supongo que entre ambos se dijeron todo con esa telepatía conyugal que debieron haber desarrollado en todos estos años.

– Pues si me aguarda a que me quite esta maldita ropa y me ponga algo más cómodo...

– Por supuesto, almirante, lo que necesite.

– Visto una chaqueta de invierno y una gorra de piel que me cae hasta las orejas, no un uniforme – me contestó en un tono tan duro que de no ser por su sonrisa hubiera tomado por un regaño. – Llámeme Rick, señor Piersall. Ahora vuelvo.

Dicho y hecho, o más hecho que dicho dado que ni me dijo nada, Rick Hunter se fue a lo que presumo que era su dormitorio, mientras yo me quedaba en el vestíbulo haciendo el esfuerzo necesario para que mi mandíbula no quedara colgando, mientras Lisa Hayes me sonreía.

– ¿Volvemos?

– Por supuesto.

Quizás fuera por toda esa disciplina militar o lo que fuera, pero la cuestión era que lo que esperaba que fuera una larga espera hasta que Hunter estuviera listo, no fue más que una pausa de cinco minutos en la que apenas tuve tiempo para sentarme en el sofá. Bien rápido apareció el almirante Rick Hunter, vestido con algo más de interior que no lo hiciera parecerse a un viejo leñador de montaña.

Lisa le sonrió mientras él le tomaba la mano antes de sentarse junto a ella en el sofá de enfrente.

– Listo, ya estoy preparado para enfrentar lo que tiene en mente, señor periodista – me dijo Hunter, sin dejar de mirarme mientras se sentaba, aunque luego enfrentó a su esposa. – ¿Ya habían empezado ustedes?

– Estábamos hablando de lo que significó para nosotros la guerra, en especial cuando comenzó – confirmó Hayes con un tono clínico que me hizo sentir como que no existía.

Asentí como si tuviera un ataque de epilepsia, carraspeé para asegurarme de que no me saliera voz de niño, y le hablé directamente.

– Si usted quisiera aportar su visión...

– Oh – suspiró él, y juro por lo que ustedes quieran que lo vi sonrojarse. – Bueno, le diré... en ese entonces yo era un civil, sin más ambiciones que ganar competencias de vuelo para llevarme algo al estómago. ¿Qué diablos sabía yo de la guerra? Cuando la Guerra Global, yo ayudaba a mi padre alcanzándole las herramientas que usaba para reparar los aviones.

Hunter se reclinó en el sofá y puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza, en una pose que me recordaba mucho a la de algunos compañeros de redacción cuando no había nada más que hacer.

– Así que, un día estoy en Isla Macross para asistir a una ceremonia a la que me invita un amigo, y esa misma noche estoy... perdido en las entrañas de una fortaleza espacial que orbita Plutón luego de ser atacada por alienígenas... ¿cree usted que a los dieciocho años yo estaba en condiciones de procesar eso?

– Su esposa dijo algo similar – observé, mientras Hayes asentía y Hunter ponía una media sonrisa traviesa a su esposa.

– Si me lo permite, y si Lisa me disculpa, creo que va desde puntos de vista distintos, pero similares.

– ¿Cómo es eso? – quise saber.

– Lisa ya estaba en el servicio en esa época, y la enormidad de la situación, la imposibilidad de procesarla adecuadamente, ella la vivió en lo referido a cumplir con su deber militar y pelear una guerra como nunca antes se había luchado en la historia de la humanidad – comenzó a explicarme, y al notar mi interés, Hunter sonrió. – En mi caso, y me atrevería a decir que en el caso de todos los que, como yo en ese momento, eran civiles en medio del fuego cruzado, se trataba de absorber una realidad que se había vuelto grotesca e irreconocible. Si bien desde que cayó el SDF-1 sólo un ermitaño podía ignorar que existían los extraterrestres y que eran lo bastante violentos como para construir naves de guerra, sólo los militares, o al menos los que estaban en puestos de responsabilidad, tenían alguna idea de lo que era esa amenaza, aunque más no fuera una concepción vaga y general.

– Puedo dar fe de eso – acotó Lisa vigorosamente, y vi cómo él le apretaba la mano con más fuerza mientras retomaba el curso de su respuesta.

– ¡Dios mío! ¿Estar en el espacio exterior en una nave interestelar atacada por gigantes y con robots transformables para su defensa? ¿Cómo diablos podía un contador, un abogado, un verdulero o un piloto amateur asimilar eso dentro de su propio universo ¡Hombre, o te volvías loco o te enfocabas en tu pequeño pedacito de la realidad para no perder la cabeza!

El almirante dejó escapar una carcajada monumental; yo no pude acompañarlo ni siquiera de haberlo querido. Simplemente no era mi derecho.

Sin mencionar que había perdido cualquier posibilidad de reírme de algo así luego de pasar mi infancia con mis padres encerrándonos a todos en el sótano de casa y apagando todas las luces y equipos electrónicos cada vez que una patrulla Invid venía al pueblo para cazar a la Resistencia. El sentido de la realidad de un niño no sobrevive a esas cosas sin hacer grandes ajustes.

– La primera víctima de la Primera Guerra Robotech fue el sentido de la realidad – me dijo entonces Hunter; ya no había rastros de la carcajada y su voz sonaba como si tuviera un millón de años de edad. – Todavía estamos tratando de revivirlo, aún a quince años de que todo terminara.

Para mi sorpresa, me encontré asintiendo durante unos segundos antes de recuperar el hilo de la entrevista y aprovechar para encarar otro ángulo que se abría ante mí.

– Quisiera volver sobre esa idea un poco más tarde, pero por ahora, almirante Hunter, ¿cómo vio los cambios desde dentro de la institución militar durante la guerra?

– Bueno, en una guerra los cambios tienden a ser... darwinianos, por así decirlo – me explicó Hunter, y era claro que buscaba la mejor forma de hacerle entender a un civil (que había portado alguna que otra arma durante la Ocupación, pero que seguía siendo un civil) algo que como militar él había vivido y asimilado sin pensarlo. – Cuando yo me integré al servicio, el grupo aéreo del SDF-1 era una mezcolanza caótica donde estábamos los pilotos civiles reclutados de urgencia, los muchachos del Ejército, de la Fuerza Aérea y de la Armada que habíamos heredado de la base de Isla Macross, del _Prometheus_ y del _Daedalus_ y que en algunos casos no volaban nada remotamente parecido a un Veritech, algún que otro veterano llamado nuevamente al servicio, y un pequeño cuadro de pilotos de las Fuerzas Espaciales capacitados e instruidos para volar cazas Veritech y combatir contra extraterrestres.

De pronto se detuvo y pareció tragar saliva; apretó los labios y su mirada se perdió, mientras era ahora su esposa la que lo tomaba de la mano y le daba fuerzas.

– Las primeras batallas de la guerra fueron una carnicería. Sólo le diré que quienes no se adaptaron o no supieron adaptarse a la realidad de la guerra espacial... no volvían a casa – me dijo con una voz casi monótona.

Los ojos del almirante se ensombrecieron. Tal vez piensen que ese es un detalle sin sentido, pero le aseguro que es escalofriante ver ese dolor repentino en el rostro de un hombre que atravesó por todo lo que tuvo que atravesar y que todavía tiene espíritu para ser alegre.

– La guerra espacial es cruel, amigo – suspiró, sin que por ello esa frase dejara de sonar... bueno, cruel. – En última instancia, un caza Veritech no es más que una burbuja de metal que opera en el vacío absoluto, y en la que sólo una capa de material reforzado y una cúpula de vidrio te protegen de la nada. En el espacio no sólo no hay aire... hay radiaciones capaces de freírte en segundos, eso si sobrevives al doble impacto de la descompresión y del frío absoluto, cosa que no pasa jamás. Si pierdes tu caza, no sobrevives. Claro, hay algunos sistemas de eyección, esos que te permiten separar la cabina de tu caza del resto antes de que explote, pero con mucha suerte sólo uno de cada diez pilotos derribados pudieron "eyectarse" en el espacio... el resto moría milisegundos después del primer impacto.

No dije nada. ¿Qué podía opinar cuando la sola idea, tal como me la describía, me aterraba como si una vez más tuviera cinco años y frente a mí estuviera un Shock Trooper Invid? O peor todavía, porque lo que me contaba Hunter era lo más parecido a la muerte misma que podía imaginar... y eso que he visto muerte...

– Dos o tres semanas después de la Batalla de los Anillos de Saturno, todos los que quedábamos éramos veteranos curtidos, adiestrados y disciplinados, viniéramos de otras fuerzas o de la vida civil – me dijo Hunter como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo. – Todas las viejas distinciones ya no valían, porque todos éramos hermanos en la supervivencia a esta guerra. El resto, los que no se adaptaron, los que no aprendieron a tiempo los gajes del oficio, los que no podían desconectarse de sus experiencias en guerras clásicas contra humanos en la Tierra, todos estaban muertos.

Luego calló y se hundió en el sofá. Había una taza de té por ahí, y Hunter la tomó sin siquiera mirarla. Yo estaba mudo, y Hayes en silencio, pero sólo de palabras pues su mirada lo decía todo...

Y entonces a Hunter se le escapó una lágrima.

Quise imaginarme estar en el lugar de ese hombre y no pude. Y sentí rabia... demasiada rabia...

No podía aceptar que Rick Hunter, el hombre que había tenido a la humanidad dependiendo de sus decisiones, fuera tan humano. Quizás me era más fácil imaginármelo como un héroe insensible, porque así era más fácil poner en sus manos esas decisiones que todavía hoy en día despiertan tantos debates y amargas discusiones.

Pero ver que era un hombre el que había decidido por toda la humanidad... me costó aceptarlo. A veces pienso que todavía no lo hice más que intelectualmente.

– Hice la instrucción básica junto a otras ciento noventa y tres personas. Hasta donde yo sé, sólo diecisiete, contándome a mí mismo, seguimos vivos hoy – me dijo, y fue una combinación de esas palabras, de su tono, y de su mirada devastada la que me hizo sentir un horror muy parecido y muy distinto a todo lo que vi durante la Ocupación. – La guerra nos encontró desprevenidos, confundidos y sin la menor idea de lo que nos esperaba... y los que no pudieron adaptarse a ese cambio brutal de la realidad, no la sobrevivieron.

Lo que me dijo después era algo obvio, pero que en boca de él parecía una verdad incuestionable.

– Es cruel, pero es la verdad... la verdad de la guerra.

* * *

Habíamos hecho una pausa en ese momento, lo cual era hasta necesario moralmente luego de la gravedad de los temas que habíamos discutido. Si yo andaba seriamente necesitando un respiro, no quería pensar en lo que ellos debían necesitar en ese preciso instante.

No quiero que piensen que me mareo muy fácilmente. Crecí durante la ocupación, y mi primer trabajo para un periódico consistía en llevar copias de un pueblo a otro mientras evitaba las patrullas Invid en Nueva Inglaterra. Nunca estuve en uno de los equipos de combate de la Resistencia, pero de todas maneras aprendí a usar todo tipo de armas de mano, y en más de una ocasión tuve que disparar cuando una patrulla de babosas trataba de... impedir el ejercicio de la libertad de prensa. He visto pueblos destruidos, ciudades abandonadas, bandas de renegados y pandilleros... creo que ya se imaginan que he visto cosas en mi vida.

Por lo cual, sepan lo que significa que diga que lo que les escuchaba decir a los Hunter-Hayes me dejaba con escalofríos. Me incomodaba un poco, y también me molestaba por razones que les diré en un rato, pero de pensar en lo que habían visto esos dos ancianos con los que hablaba, toda mi "experiencia" se revelaba como modesta.

Hablen con un veterano si es que consiguen que les hable, un veterano de verdad, no uno que estuvo en puestos administrativos, uno que haya estado en combate. No serán los mismos cuando termine de hablar.

Pero en fin, luego de la pausa y de reponer las existencias de té, café, agua y galletas, estábamos a punto de retomar la entrevista. Mi idea era hablar un poco sobre... bueno, sobre el desafío de constituir la Fuerza Expedicionaria en momentos en que la Tierra trataba de recuperarse del Holocausto de Dolza, pero antes de poder hacer la primera pregunta, Lisa se me adelantó.

– Si me permite...

– Adelante, por favor – le dije.

– Gracias – me sonrió Hayes mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo entre las suyas, un gesto cuya regularidad empezaba a notar a lo largo de la entrevista. – Creo que Rick ha dicho algo muy importante, y que puede aplicarse tanto a lo que ocurría específicamente entre los combatientes como a la raza humana en general.

Puse mi mejor sonrisa. Normalmente no es bueno que el entrevistado hable de lo que él quiera, pero con gente como ellos, a los que de seguro no basta con una sola entrevista para sacarles todo el jugo, vale la pena ver a donde nos quieren llevar.

– ¿En qué sentido? – pregunté, y mientras Hunter la miraba confundido, ella me devolvió la sonrisa y comenzó a hablar de lo que quería.

– En 2009 todavía vivíamos en el mundo clásico que la generación de nuestros padres y la nuestra propia habían conocido. Había guerras entre nosotros, había divisiones profundas que no sanaban jamás, había rivalidades nacionalistas, odios religiosos, venganzas étnicas, caos en ebullición por debajo de un orden cada vez más frágil... la caída del SDF-1 abrió sólo en parte las puertas de la humanidad a la realidad más amplia del Universo – explicaba ella en un tono que, imaginé, había sido el que escucharon generaciones de oficiales y militares que la tuvieron al mando. – Digo que sólo en parte porque hasta que vinieron los Zentraedi, y me atrevo a decir que hasta el día de Dolza, muchos siguieron viviendo como si en 1999 el SDF-1 nunca hubiera caído.

Mi sonrisa dejó de ser forzada y se tornó genuina. Al diablo con mi línea original de preguntas. ¿Saben por qué? Porque de los setecientos ochenta millones de humanos vivos allá en el '59, apenas la cuarta parte había vivido en el mundo antes del Holocausto... lo único que habían conocido mi generación y la de mis padres era este mundo destrozado, desierto y ruinoso que había quedado luego de que el Universo se ensañara con la humanidad.

Claro, intelectualmente todos sabemos lo que era el mundo antes del Holocausto, pero para quienes crecimos conscientes de los pocos que éramos y de lo cerca que estábamos de la extinción en un planeta arruinado y en penosa reconstrucción donde lo más viejo que podíamos encontrar eran los edificios modulares de después del '11, pensar que hubo una era en donde la superpoblación era tomada como un _problema_, y en donde había ciudades antiguas y milenarias con todo el confort de la tecnología moderna era... bueno, era un sueño.

Y al margen de mi deber periodístico, había algo de mí que me hacía sentir ansias de escuchar algo de ese mundo, de boca de quienes lo habían conocido. Era como si se hiciera real...

Y Lisa Hayes-Hunter siguió hablando.

– Entiendo que lo que dije puede sonar cruel, pero no lo es... el cambio de mentalidad que representaba pasar de la realidad mundana, provincial y clásica que la humanidad había conocido hasta 1999, a la realidad de saberse sólo una especie entre millones que viven en un universo infinito y maravilloso, pero violento y brutal a veces, era algo casi imposible para miles de millones. Creímos, todos creímos, que era posible adaptar la vida que habíamos conocido, el estilo de vida que llevábamos, la manera de encarar la realidad, al Universo grande al que entrábamos... y no fue posible.

Su esposo apretó los labios y la tomó de la mano como si temiera perderla, y pensé en lo cerca que habían estado ambos de perderse.

– Si la llegada de los Zentraedi no nos lo demostró, el Día de Dolza fue el final de esa ilusión – dijo ella, deteniéndose para tomar aire... como supuse que debía hacerlo alguien que había visto, y sobrevivido, al día de Dolza. – Al día siguiente del Holocausto, debimos reconstruir un mundo, una civilización, una especie, desde las cenizas, sin la menor posibilidad de volver a la vida que habíamos conocido antes. Nos obligó a empezar desde cero, a replantearnos cosas que antes dábamos por sentadas y que ahora no podíamos permitirnos más... nos obligó a reconstruir nuestra civilización para que pudiéramos sobrevivir en el nuevo universo en el que nos hallábamos. Fue una transición dura y catastrófica, pero el hecho de que estemos aquí hablando, usted y nosotros, en la Tierra luego de tres guerras como nunca antes habíamos siquiera imaginado, es prueba de lo que cambió en nosotros a partir de las Guerras Robotech.

Luego, ella se inclinó hacia adelante y cambió de postura. La vi... dura, tenaz, desafiante quizás. Me pareció algo chocante al principio y me quedó el sabor de boca por un tiempo, hasta que después pensé que había sido su generación la que vivió esa "transición dura y catastrófica", y que el hecho de haber sobrevivido a la misma le daba todo el derecho del mundo a ser desafiante.

– Antes de las Guerras vivíamos en un mundo superpoblado por siete mil millones de personas, dividido en naciones, Estados, religiones y etnias que si no se odiaban, apenas se toleraban entre sí, con una mirada limitada al pequeño planeta en el que vivíamos y con una perspectiva limitada a lo que habíamos conocido – me relató Hayes, y debo admitir que el mundo que me describía me sonaba tan real como la Tierra Media de Tolkien. – Ahora, no somos más de ochocientos millones, la Tierra es un lugar solitario, despoblado y en varios lugares todavía devastado y faltan siglos para que curemos las cicatrices de las Guerras, pero habitamos docenas de mundos y nos expandimos por toda la Galaxia, estamos dispersos por el cosmos pero unidos en nuestra humanidad, en nuestra herencia y en nuestra historia, naciones y mundos unidos bajo una misma bandera, y tenemos la fuerza para resistir lo que sea que nos amenace.

Miré de reojo a un cuadro que colgaba de la pared. En realidad no era un cuadro, sino un marco que rodeaba a una vieja bandera de la Tierra Unida. La bandera estaba hecha jirones, había manchas de lo que fuera en su paño azulado, y el emblema de la Tierra Unida estaba casi desdibujado.

– Me dieron esa bandera luego del Holocausto... una partida de rescate la encontró entre las ruinas del consulado del GTU en Chicago – me explicó ella sin que yo le preguntara de donde había salido ese pabellón. – Le costará creerlo, pero entonces estaba en mucho mejor estado... cuarenta años de guerras, de combates, de victorias y de derrotas, de marchas triunfales y de retiradas desastrosas... de llantos y júbilo... de Zentraedis, Tirolianos e Invid... de reconstrucciones, devastaciones, ocupaciones y liberaciones... cuarenta años de todo y todavía sobrevive. Hecha jirones, tal vez, pero todavía sobrevive...

Cuando volví a ver esa bandera, mi corazón se estremeció. Llámenme patriotero o lo que quieran, pero la verdad es que cuando vi a esa bandera, no vi un paño hecho trizas... vi a la Tierra y a la humanidad mismas. Golpeadas y sufrientes, pero todavía allí. Y eso era lo que contaba.

Un carraspeo de la almirante me trajo de vuelta a la realidad de la entrevista. Cuando la vi, me sonrió... y no pude sino sonreírle de vuelta.

– La guerra nos transformó. Fue una transformación brutal, cruel, desgarradora y violenta, pero a la vez fue irrevocable e irreversible – concluyó Hayes, mientras yo veía en esos ojos verdes qué tan cruel, desgarradora y violenta había sido esa transformación para quienes la vivieron de cerca. – Somos lo que somos ahora a consecuencia de las Guerras Robotech, y como bien dijo Rick antes, y creo que era algo que usted quería abordar más tarde, la primera víctima de las Guerras fue nuestro sentido de la realidad.

Dicho eso, volvió a callar y no se dijo más por un rato. Era una de esas conversaciones en las que era necesario recobrar el aliento y el control de sí.

– Ustedes fueron parte de las últimas generaciones en conocer el mundo anterior al Holocausto – les pregunté al cabo de unos instantes en los que simulé chequear la grabadora cuando en realidad estaba calmándome a mí mismo, sintiendo la garganta seca luego de todo lo que me habían dicho. – ¿Cómo lo recuerdan?

Hunter respondió primero, y lo hizo encogiéndose de hombros como si le hubiera preguntado qué tal le parecían las uvas de la tienda de la otra cuadra.

– Ruidoso. Caótico. Desesperante.

– Mucho tránsito – agregó Hayes con una sonrisa. – Especialmente en horas de oficina.

– Mucha gente. Muchos problemas – volvió a decir él, esta vez en un tono más serio y grave. – Mucho odio, mucha historia sin resolver, muchos dolores sin curar. Mucha historia... un legado milenario, tradiciones de todos los tipos, desde las curiosas hasta las sublimes... pequeños rincones de belleza en medio del caos... lugares donde la tranquilidad era apreciada por el contraste con la locura de todos los días.

Hunter calló y entonces habló su esposa antes de que pudiera intervenir, lo cual me hubiera resultado difícil dado lo boquiabierto que me había dejado escuchar esa apreciación de parte de... bueno, de parte de Rick Hunter, demonios...

– Vivíamos en un mundo vibrante, Jeff... un mundo de muchos idiomas, de muchas culturas, con una diversidad tal que sólo podías maravillarte de cómo era posible que cupiera en un planeta como la Tierra – me explicaba una maravillada Lisa Hayes, en cuyos ojos alcancé a ver algo de ese mundo que sólo conocía por leyendas y testimonios. – Era un mundo asombroso, en el que podías estar frente a un rascacielos impresionante y moderno, y con sólo doblar por una esquina podías encontrar una iglesia de trescientos años de antigüedad... el progreso y la tradición, en el mismo lugar. Había partes feas y desagradables, o incluso lugares en donde el "progreso" había condenado a verdaderas piezas de la Historia a desaparecer o ser demolidas...

Volví a sonreír, cómodo en la certidumbre de que mi decisión de dejar que ellos tomaran esta línea de conversación y no insistir en la que yo tenía en mente había dado grandes resultados. Aunque para ese momento, yo ya los escuchaba más con el interés ansioso de un niño que con la frialdad del periodista.

– Tanto pasado, tanta historia, tanta maravilla y creíamos que no servía para nada – agregó ella con la voz partida de dolor y nostalgia. – Y pensar que ahora, si encontráramos intacto algún edificio de antes de 1980, tendríamos mucha suerte...

– Tenía sus problemas... deterioro ambiental, superpoblación, guerras y rencillas de todo tipo, desconfianza... – aportó entonces el almirante Hunter, con un tono más clínico y en apariencia desapasionado, aunque la mirada en sus ojos era todo menos desapasionada. – Lejos de resolver los problemas, en algunos casos la Unificación los agravó, porque ahora había alguien a quien todo el mundo podía culpar de sus problemas. Por un lado tenías a muchos que hacían lo posible por crear un mundo nuevo, más seguro y más próspero... mientras desde grandes religiones hasta sectas dementes, y desde aspirantes a potencias mundiales hasta pequeñas facciones terroristas, todos culpaban al GTU de todo y trataban de derrocarlo por la fuerza.

Hunter se detuvo, como queriendo resguardarse de lo que iba a decir después.

– Mucho me temo que si los Zentraedi no hubieran llegado cuando llegaron, habríamos tenido una nueva guerra mundial antes de 2030, o incluso de 2020... así de complicadas estaban las cosas – acabó por decir.

Arqueé una ceja. Mis conocimientos de historia no eran los mejores; tampoco podía esperar mucho habiendo estudiado en la escuela que mi pueblo había logrado mantener abierta durante la Ocupación, pero de ahí a pensar que sin los Zentraedi hubiéramos caído en una nueva ronda de guerras entre humanos... bueno, no soy extraño a la violencia entre nosotros los bípedos sin plumas, con todo lo de la Ocupación y la anarquía, pero las viejas naciones y Estados que se habían hecho la guerra durante milenios no existían para mí más que en los pocos libros de Historia que tenía; la unificación era una realidad viva y palpitante para mí.

Sonreí. Quizás había idealizado demasiado al viejo mundo de antes de Dolza. Lo único cierto era que nunca esperé escuchar que ese mundo maravilloso y feliz que los Zentraedi habían arrasado hubiera podido terminar de cualquier manera a manos de nosotros mismos.

Había sido otro mundo radicalmente distinto al que yo conocía. Pero no por ello había sido una utopía.

Antes de que ellos me volvieran a sacar de los pensamientos en los que había caído, me sacudí y asentí para que siguieran hablando.

– Es curioso... creo que ni los extraterrestres más extraños hallarían más alienígena a este planeta que aquellos que lo conocimos antes de las Guerras – dijo risueño Hunter, y Lisa se contagió de su sonrisa. – Para usted, señor Piersall, es normal ir por la ruta que va desde Nueva York hasta Nueva Albany y cruzarse con sólo tres o cuatro autos en diez kilómetros. Para nosotros, que conocimos las superautopistas repletas de autos hasta el horizonte, nos parece desesperadamente solitario.

– Antes, nosotros teníamos que hacer viajes de varios kilómetros desde el centro de una ciudad para ir al campo abierto, lejos del bullicio de las ciudades, del ruido y de todo – agregó ella. – Ahora, con quince o veinte minutos de viaje, estás en el medio de la nada... y el silencio que tanto apreciabas antes te deprime y te llena de desesperación. Crecimos siendo muchos, y ahora somos tan pocos... tan desesperadamente pocos.

Asentí y miré para otro lado. No quería que me vieran con los ojos humedecidos de lágrimas. Sentí que no tenía derecho a llorar. No en frente de ellos. Aunque les tuviera rabia en algún lugar de mi cuerpo que no podía precisar.

¿Les sorprende? Era la verdad. En algún lugar sentía rabia hacia ellos, y conforme lo que me decían me hacía sentir más compasión hacia ellos, al mismo tiempo mi rabia se tornaba feroz. Si les parece que no tiene sentido, les invito a que me digan qué parte de las emociones humanas tiene sentido.

Lo que no contaba para nada en mis planes era que Rick Hunter saliera por una tangente insólita.

– O los trenes – dijo, y yo le pregunté movido por una incipiente duda sobre los efectos de la senilidad:

– ¿Qué pasa con los trenes?

– ¿Qué pasa con los trenes, Rick? – dijo su esposa, a quien evidentemente también le había parecido extraña aquella salida.

– Todos los trenes de ahora son de esos modelos de levitación magnética, supermodernos, confortables y silenciosos, que hacen cien kilómetros en media hora... – comentó él con nostalgia y tristeza. – Todos.

Lo miré extrañado. ¿Qué diablos tenían que ver los trenes en esto? No los usaba muy seguido que digamos, bastante tenía con el Metro de Nueva York, pero...

– Ya no queda ni uno sólo de los viejos trenes eléctricos, o de los suburbanos que conocimos, o alguna locomotora de vapor – agregó él, y en sus ojos pude ver la tristeza por todas aquellas cosas que él había conocido y que yo sólo sabía gracias a las fotografías y videos. – Es como si el pasado nunca hubiera existido.

Vi que empezaba a mover los labios como si quisiera decir algo más, pero no dijo nada... sólo se quedó allí sentado, con su sonrisa triste y sus recuerdos de una era que él nunca verá de nuevo y que yo nunca conoceré.

– El otro día, hurgando entre las cajas de mi oficina, encontré un viejo reloj de pulsera que mi padre me regaló cuando tenía diez años – agregó luego Lisa Hayes, buscando en su bolsillo hasta dar con el reloj en cuestión. – Aquí lo tiene.

Me dejó el reloj en la mano y yo lo estudié... o más bien puede decirse que lo devoré. Comparado con los relojes y cronómetros que yo conocía, era indudablemente más primitivo y menos funcional... pero tenía algo que no sabía cómo identificar. Era como si no perteneciera a este mundo, sino a una era completamente distinta e incomprensible...

Y era un reloj. Un maldito reloj de pulsera.

– Lo había comprado en una relojería... en ese momento no era más que un reloj comercial fabricado en masa. Era y es hermoso, especialmente desde que mandé repararlo en la relojería del pueblo... pero cuando lo encontré y lo tuve entre mis manos, pensé que quizás fuera el último reloj de su tipo en todo el Universo – continuó contándome, mientras yo seguía fascinado con el reloj, y entonces rompió en carcajadas. – Un reloj de pulsera modelo 1995 fabricado industrialmente en China o Japón, convertido en una pieza arqueológica... ¿puede imaginarlo? Las cosas y chucherías de nuestra época son rareza en estos días.

– No crea que pensamos que el pasado era mucho mejor, o que tendría que haber desaparecido. Nada de eso, por favor – intervino el almirante con prisa, como si temiera lo que sus palabras me pudieran hacer pensar. – El mundo en el que vivimos ahora es el que la historia y la humanidad pudieron construir. Si lo comparamos con el que conocimos en nuestra juventud, antes de las guerras, debemos decir que es un mundo más pujante, menos dividido y más... resistente, por decirlo de alguna manera.

– Pero le falta esa historia, esa diversidad de la que hablábamos. No porque la hubiéramos abandonado, sino porque nos la arrebataron a fuego y muerte. Estamos escribiendo nuestra nueva historia, pero perdimos casi todo lo que vino antes – murmuró ella, con una voz que casi le desapareció al final de las palabras.

Sin darme cuenta, me encontré asintiendo... y pensando en mis padres. Ciertamente no en el mismo grado que a los Hunter-Hayes, pero podía ver cómo ellos, que habían conocido el mundo anterior a Dolza en su niñez, sobrevivido a la Primera Reconstrucción, a la guerra contra los Amos Robotech y la ocupación Invid, de vez en cuando parecían encontrarse sin lugar en el mundo.

Y veía a aquellos dos héroes y en cierto modo veía a mis padres... reliquias vivientes de una era consumida en el fuego de la guerra.

– Somos huérfanos tratando de sobrevivir en un Universo hostil, señor Piersall, sin alcurnia, sin herencias, pero con tenacidad y energía – dijo el almirante sin pretender nada más que decir lo que para él era la verdad. – Esa es la raza humana y esa es la civilización de hoy. Y es un mundo que le pertenece a las nuevas generaciones, a los que nacieron en él y tuvieron que luchar para sobrevivir contra todo lo que el Universo arrojó en su contra.

Luego él calló, pero me siguió mirando a los ojos, y créanme que fue difícil para mí sostener esa mirada. Por algún motivo, sentí el peso de la Historia y la responsabilidad de "las nuevas generaciones" en mi espalda. No importa que hubiera sido cierto o no. Lo que importa era que en ese momento Rick Hunter lo estaba haciendo cierto para mí.

– Este mundo es de su generación, Jeff – me dijo entonces Hayes con una sonrisa devastadoramente triste en sus labios. – La nuestra... no lo puede comprender. Puede vivir en él, puede contribuir y de hecho lo hace, pero nos sentimos extraños en tierra extraña. Y así lo será hasta que nos vayamos.

* * *

En ese momento hice una pausa, tanto para descansar como para dejar descansar a mis entrevistados (y a Hayes ir a buscar unos sándwiches para la hora del almuerzo), y para ocuparme de una misión particular: reportarme con Denise. No es que necesitara hacerlo, pero nunca está de más una llamada telefónica, aunque más no sea para que más tarde no se me reproche el no haber llamado.

En fin, después de alejarme a un cuarto en donde pudiera hablar por privado para decirle a mi prometida que estaba vivo y respirando mientras ella devoraba abogados y alegatos en la corte de Nueva York, volví a la sala de estar para encontrarme con mis dos entrevistados, que me recibieron con una mirada pícara que me incomodó más que cualquier grito.

La que rompió el silencio fue Lisa Hayes en cuanto me senté, quizás porque temía que fuera a trastabillar si me preguntaba antes.

– ¿Todo en orden?

– Por suerte, así es – confirmé, mostrándoles mi teléfono como evidencia. – Simplemente me reportaba para evitar problemas después.

Hunter gruñó, pero sin perder la sonrisa:

– Sana actitud, muchacho.

– Y sólo te tomó cincuenta años darte cuenta – le reprochó jovialmente su esposa, y él se encogió de hombros.

– Pero lo hice – se defendió él mientras se apoderaba de un sandwich. – Nunca hay que hacer enojar innecesariamente a la familia.

Ella lo acompañó en la risa por unos instantes, pero bien pronto suspiró y volvió la tristeza a sus facciones. La mirada de aquella anciana volvió a perderse en el infinito de la tristeza, y entonces me refrené de sonreír, mientras dejaba que el silencio obrara lo que tenía que hacer.

– Después de toda la gente que perdimos en estos años... – dijo entonces ella, sin mirarme ni a mí ni a su esposo. – Todo lo que te ocurrió te hace valorar mucho más a la gente que tienes cerca de ti.

Ante eso, no había quien pudiera objetar. Y de pensar en lo que vieron ellos, no había forma de que no me llegara al alma.

Sin embargo, mediante lo que sólo puedo calificar como "instinto profesional", encontré allí una nueva vía de preguntas para hacerles a aquellas dos personalidades. Como si los méritos militares y políticos, y todas las controversias asociadas, no fueran suficientes para garantizarles a ambos un lugar de privilegio en la Historia, la vida privada de Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes ha tenido ribetes y vericuetos dignos de la más lograda novela romántica... o de la más espectacular holonovela imaginable.

Créanme, debería saberlo bien: lo que ocurría en cada capítulo de Robotech con Rick y Lisa (o los actores que los representaban en la serie de holovisión, que he de decir que estuvieron muy bien logrados) era el tema favorito de Denise durante nuestras cenas. Baste decirles que por más amante del pop que sea mi Denise, regalarle música de Minmei siempre fue la forma más certera de asegurarme una muerte brutal y dolorosa. Tampoco puedo culparla: es dura de escuchar.

Pero en fin, divagaba. La historia de amor de Hunter y Hayes, aquella que fuera bien llamada por el general Shelby en una entrevista como "esa guerra de la que nos tomábamos vacaciones para matarnos con los Zentraedi", es épica. Admitámoslo, hasta el más duro y recio se quedó sonriendo como un condenado cuando escuchó la historia del rescate de la Base Alaska durante el Holocausto... o cuando vio aquel capítulo de Robotech por holovisión.

Era hora de preguntar sobre la vida íntima de ambos. No sobre los detalles, que ya eran harto conocidos por todos, sino sobre otros aspectos.

– Como es el caso de ustedes dos – dije para abrir la línea de preguntas luego de dar cuenta de un sandwich, y Hayes se sobresaltó y sonrojó a la vez.

– ¿Perdón?

– Parte de la fama que tienen ustedes viene por la... historia que hay entre ambos – dije como quien no quiere decir de entrada que quería abordar su particular (y soy generoso con el término) historia romántica.

El sonrojado fue mutuo, al igual que las sonrisas nerviosas de aquella pareja legendaria. Les di algo de tiempo para que se hicieran a la idea, y debo decir que se hicieron a la idea mucho más rápidamente que lo que esperaba, pues en cuanto pudo hilar una palabra, Hunter dijo con voz de querer estar a miles de años luz de ahí:

– Bueno...

– Como lo dice usted, lo hace parecer como... – intervino su esposa, y luego el propio Hunter acabó la frase.

– Como si fuera algo más que una clásica historia...

– Dos personas que se conocen y que... – intentó explicar Hayes, aunque su conciencia traicionó la presunta condición de "clásica" de su historia mediante unas ahogadas risas. – Bueno, que se casan---

Los dejé reír y respirar, y luego continué con mi arremetida.

– Con todo el respeto del mundo, dudo mucho que haya algún matrimonio en el Universo entero con una historia como la suya.

– Max y Mir--- – comenzó a responderme Lisa con un guiño cómplice. – Los Sterling se ofenderían si lo escucharan, Jeff.

– No lo dudo y acepto la corrección – reconocí encogiéndome de hombros y dispuesto a seguir. – Pero más allá de los hitos que marcaron en... las relaciones entre humanos y alienígenas, los logros históricos de los Sterling, y con esto no pretendo desmerecerlos ni hacer ninguna clase de comparación entre ellos y ustedes, han sido estrictamente en el campo de batalla.

Ambos me miraron extrañados, con sus manos congeladas mientras sostenían el café.

– Nunca tuvieron el destino de la raza humana en sus manos – traté de explicarme. – Como sí lo han tenido ustedes.

El almirante Hunter carraspeó e intentó defenderse y desviar un poco la marcha de la conversación.

– Creo que eso es un tanto exagerado...

– La formación y conducción de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias, la Marcha Hacia Tirol, la Tercera Guerra Robotech, la Liberación... la Segunda Reconstrucción... – lo interrumpí aún sabiendo que en eso podía írseme la vida misma. – No exagero cuando digo que este mundo es lo que es hoy en día gracias a sus decisiones.

Hubo un breve silencio y otra vez se sonrojaron, pero esta vez no fue algo agradable de ver. Sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, aunque no tendría plena confianza de hasta qué punto estaba metido sino hasta más tarde en la entrevista.

– En este punto me interesa saber la dinámica entre ambos detrás de aquellas decisiones – pregunté sin cambiar de tono, con la esperanza de aliviar un poco el clima que se había creado. – Ustedes podrán haber tenido los cargos que ocuparon y tomado las decisiones que tomaron en su momento, pero al final del día eran un matrimonio...

Sentí la mirada azul de Hunter y la verde de Hayes como verdaderos latigazos sobre mí, y mi esfuerzo por aparecer sonriente y calmo comenzó a flaquear.

– ¿Cómo se sobrelleva la vida de casados así? – pregunté finalmente, convencido de que cualquier estiramiento innecesario hubiera acabado con la paz de la entrevista.

– ¿Busca consejos conyugales, Jeff? – replicó sin perder tiempo ella, guiñándome un ojo mientras su esposo meneaba la cabeza y sonreía.

– Si vinieran de ustedes, los tomaría al pie de la letra – reí, aliviado por dentro de que la tensión se hubiera disipado. – Cuarenta años de matrimonio que sobrevivieron a toda la demencia de medio siglo...

Hunter dejó escapar una carcajada de aquellas que daban gusto escuchar, mientras Hayes meneó la cabeza y respiró con fuerza, dándome la impresión de que trataba de ganar tiempo para pensar mejor una respuesta.

– Realmente no sabría qué decir para responder a esa pregunta, Jeff... cualquier respuesta que te pudiera decir sería sobresimplificar algo demasiado... demasiado íntimo y complejo como para poder describir – me dijo finalmente; sus manos se movían inquietas, como si con eso. – Es una mezcla de conocer a la otra persona casi tanto o más que a ti mismo... y dejar que el otro te conozca hasta que no existan secretos entre ambos.

Hunter asintió y le sonrió a ella, tomándola de la mano mientras se hacía cargo de responderme.

– Y ver al otro no como un problema o una complicación, sino como tu único y más verdadero aliado... la persona que, aunque el resto del Universo colapse en torno a ti, siempre va a estar a tu lado y cuidando tus espaldas.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió, y yo me sentí cada vez más como que no tenía nada que hacer allí, mientras los dos se turnaban para responder la pregunta que había hecho yo.

– Cuando sabes que el otro es tu único remanso de paz, tu único refugio en la tempestad.

– El único hombro en el que puedes llorar hasta quedarte dormido – agregó él, ignorando todo lo que existía por fuera de su esposa, quien me lanzó la siguiente frase.

– Cuando sabes que la única verdad que tienes en la vida es que quien está a tu lado te ama.

¿Quieren que les diga algo? Bueno, no se los diré. Nada de lo que diga yo puede hacerle justicia a lo que vi entre ellos en ese instante. Llámenme cursi o lo que quieran, pero les digo que en ese momento vi amor puro. Si ustedes son cínicos y creen esas idioteces que dicen por ahí sobre la "conveniente" relación entre ambos, o de cómo Hunter engatusó a la hija de un almirante para trepar por la cadena de mando, o esas imbecilidades sobre la supuesta ninfomanía de Hayes, esas miradas les hubieran obligado a golpearse el pecho y pedirles perdón de rodillas.

¿Exagerado? Yo estuve ahí, muchachos. Sé lo que vi.

– Para llegar a eso no tiene que haber secretos – me dijo de pronto Hunter, recordando que yo estaba presente ante ellos, y recordando que a fin de cuentas toda esa respuesta era a una pregunta que había hecho yo. – Entiendo que alguien pueda querer proteger al otro de la verdad, pero lo único que hace es hacer más duro el momento de la verdad, e incluso privarse de encontrar una solución a través del otro.

– Y si tienes problemas, los llevas hasta el fin – intervino con plena determinación Hayes. – Los purgas a como dé lugar y sin importar lo dolorosos que son.

– No voy a mentirte, muchacho: no es un lecho de rosas ni es una vacación a perpetuidad – me advirtió Hunter, apretando los labios mientras su esposa asentía con resignación. – Están esos momentos en que quieres estrangular a la otra persona porque ya ni le toleras los hábitos, o las opiniones... o las histerias particulares...

– O lo bocones que son – lo calló ella, agregándole un golpe bastante certero en el hombro, de esos golpes que sólo toleras si te lo hace alguien muy cercano y sin la menor intención de lastimarte, y luego continuó respondiéndome. – Lo único que puedo decirte es que lo mejor que puedes hacer es mantenerte enfocado en el problema y no en la persona.

– Cuando conviertes a la persona en parte del problema, la única solución que encuentras es deshacerte de la persona – intervino Hunter, y yo me encontré asintiendo con más energía y emoción que la que debí haberme permitido.

– Lo que nunca, jamás, debes plantearte es que la solución pasa por abandonarlo todo y separarte – me recomendó Hayes como si en ese consejo se le estuviera yendo la vida misma... y la energía en su voz y su mirada me sobrecogieron. – Entiendo que hay circunstancias en que eso es precisamente lo que debes hacer, pero son la excepción y no la regla.

– Si ya desde el vamos te niegas a considerar la separación como una solución, puedes enfocarte mejor en todas las otras soluciones y salidas que pueden existir – resumió Hunter. – Y resuelves el problema en lugar de arrojar al bebé con el agua del baño.

Los dos me miraron, y por el amor de Dios que traté de decirles algo, pero no podía. Por fortuna, ella me libró de la necesidad al hablarme, aunque parecía que toda su atención estaba puesta en su esposo.

– Créeme... hay momentos en los que lo único que te salva de la desesperación, de la locura y del derrotismo es saber que a tu lado está tu mejor aliado en la vida.

– De no haber sido porque estábamos juntos, hubiéramos colapsado antes de tomar algunas de las decisiones que debimos tomar en todos estos años – reconoció Hunter con voz que empezaba a quebrarse, mientras su esposa lo tomaba con fuerza de la mano. – Y aún así, el peso de las cosas que tuvimos que hacer fue tanto que sólo gracias a que estábamos los dos lo pudimos sobrellevar...

No hubo más que preguntar sobre eso. O al menos no se me ocurrió a mí. Nunca dije que fuera el mejor en este negocio del periodismo.

Pero mientras ellos callaban finalmente y volvían a mirarse y sonreírse al tiempo que yo revisaba la grabadora, algo hizo click en mi cabeza en ese momento.

Qué curioso que hablara de las cosas que tuvieron que hacer... porque precisamente sobre eso quería hablar con ellos.

Los miré y respiré con fuerza. No iba a ser nada fácil.

Y definitivamente no sería agradable.

* * *

Bueno, antes de seguir creo que vale la pena hablar un poco de lo que quería preguntarles luego a los Hunter-Hayes.

Al momento de escribir esto, el episodio que quería discutir con ellos era un episodio controvertido de una historia bastante controvertida de por sí. Los historiadores debatieron y debatirán sobre esto durante siglos, y supongo que nadie podrá ser neutral al respecto, pero eso es lo esperable. Polémico, pero no algo que pudiera arruinar amistades y llevar a los tipos más amistosos a querer estrangularse.

Precisamente eso era lo que ocurría en el '59... y ya habían pasado quince años del episodio en cuestión.

Se los pondré de la siguiente manera. Imaginen que están en el '44, viviendo en algún lugar más o menos decente en donde tienen servicios públicos elementales, comida asegurada y algo parecido a calidad de vida, sin mucha atención de parte de las patrullas de la colmena Invid local. Así han sido las cosas por casi catorce años, mientras ustedes tratan de vivir sus vidas y no quedar envueltos en las fiestitas que la Resistencia le ofrece a los Invid, sin mencionar la ocasional noche de fuegos artificiales cada vez que una flota era destrozada en un intento de liberar a la Tierra.

De tanto en tanto alguien viene con rumores de que esta vez sí, de verdad, palabra de Scout y jurando por lo que más quieran, la flota expedicionaria del almirante Hunter viene a liberar la Tierra de una vez por todas de las garras de las babosas Invid. No le prestan mucha atención... después de todo, ya van catorce años que lo prometen. Ya sonríen con complicidad y menean la cabeza con esos rumores: no habrá nunca una liberación, si es que existe el almirante Hunter y no murió en el espacio a manos de quién sabe qué cosa.

Y un buen día ven un espectáculo todavía mayor de fuegos artificiales... y escuchan rumores bastante creíbles de que hay batallas en todo el mundo, ataques contra colmenas, campañas a escala masiva, e incluso un ataque total contra Punto Reflex. Ven al cielo y la batalla que observan allí es pasmosa y monumental.

Y de pronto los Invid desaparecen en medio de pilares de luz, y luego ven llegar los transbordadores llenos de médicos, ingenieros, tropas y oficiales sonrientes que vienen a decirles que al fin llegó la Liberación, que ya no hay más Invid en el planeta y que la Tierra vuelve a pertenecer a la humanidad.

Y de pronto, escuchan que esos sonrientes libertadores estuvieron tan cerca de perder que decidieron acabar con todo y lanzar un bombardeo nuclear masivo contra la Tierra, borrándonos a todo lo vivo en un sólo ataque. Por orden del almirante Hunter, nada más y nada menos. Bonita forma de comprobar que el viejo Rick estaba vivito y coleando.

Y que la única razón por la que no son desechos radiactivos volando en la estratósfera es porque los mismísimos y malditos Invid detuvieron los misiles en cuestión. Bah, si es que se les pueden decir "misiles" a los Neutron-S; en realidad eran las viejas naves colonizadoras clase Angel que habían sacado de servicio unos años antes, y que ahora las habían recomisionado para que llevaran suficiente poder como para borrar un continente con una sola de ellas.

Y las habían lanzado. Así de simple.

¿Imaginan su enojo? Multiplíquenlo por millones de personas y por miles de veces más en intensidad, y les aseguro que así sentirán lo que sentían los que estaban anestesiados al respecto.

Por supuesto que al paso del tiempo las pasiones se calman un poco... por lo menos, en el '59 ya no moría nadie en batallas campales a la salida de los bares por este tema. Pero sí era candente, álgido y bastante incómodo.

Hunter no había dicho más que ciertas defensas institucionales e intentos por reivindicar al general Reinhardt. En rigor de verdad, la ira contra Hunter era sólo porque él había confeccionado la orden que contemplaba el uso de los misiles si no se podía derrotar a los Invid por medios convencionales. Había sido el teniente general Gunther Reinhardt, comandante accidental de la Fuerza Expedicionaria durante la desaparición del SDF-3, el que ordenó disparar los misiles.

Fue algo que a Reinhardt nunca se le perdonó, por más que nunca hubiera ido a la cárcel o sido sometido a juicio. De todas maneras, supongo que no pudo escapar al juicio de su conciencia; eso fue lo que pensamos cuando se voló la tapa de los sesos en el '54 al cumplirse el décimo aniversario de la Liberación.

Y ahora tenía la oportunidad de preguntarle a Hunter (Hayes no había tenido mucho que ver en esa decisión) el porqué de todo eso. No iba a ser fácil, pero para eso estaba allí.

Sólo esperaba no morir en el intento.

– Mencionó hace un rato las cosas que tuvieron que hacer, almirante – le dije a Hunter casi sin respirar, queriendo sacar la pregunta entera de mi boca antes de que el miedo me detuviera. – ¿Como por ejemplo la---?

Me detuve con horror. Frente mío tenía a Lisa Hayes-Hunter lanzándome la mirada más furiosa y letal que hubiera visto en ser humano alguno. No ignoraba las historias sobre la gente que Hayes había destruido a partir de una mirada, y mientras veía el fuego en esos ojos verdes a los que la edad no les había quitado su potencia y energía, supe que había presionado demasiado mi propia suerte... y que el choque que tanto temía iba a tener lugar.

Pero de pronto, mientras en mi mente me despedía de Denise, algo me salvó.

– Adelante, joven, pregunte. No tenga miedo – intervino Hunter, y luego intentó tranquilizar a su mujer para que no diera rienda suelta a sus ánimos homicidas conmigo. – Yo me ocupo de esto, Lisa.

– Como quieras – se limitó a decir ella, aunque no sonaba calmada ni tranquila ni por accidente.

El almirante sonrió, acarició el cabello de su esposa, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió, fue para lanzarme directamente la pregunta que quería hacer.

– ¿Me quiere preguntar por la orden de disparar los misiles Neutron-S, señor Piersall?

¿Para qué iba a reformular la pregunta cuando el propio entrevistado la había hecho por mí?

– Exactamente.

Ya había aprendido que lo mejor que podía hacer por mi salud física y mental en ese momento era no concentrarme en las reacciones de Lisa Hayes

– Mucha gente ha criticado la decisión del general Reinhardt de ordenar el disparo de los misiles contra la Tierra, y han dicho que había otras opciones antes de emplear esas armas. Que cualquier alternativa era preferible a ordenar un bombardeo nuclear indiscriminado que hubiera exterminado toda la vida en el planeta.

– ¿Quiénes? – me replicó como si me hubiera preguntado por el clima.

– ¿Perdón?

– ¿Quiénes dicen eso? – repitió el almirante. – No se asuste, joven. Sólo quiero que me nombre a uno.

– Pues... Gerald Palmer – respondí tras rememorar a uno de los autores que insistía en decir que los Hunter-Hayes eran los peores criminales de guerra desde Hitler por la orden de los misiles Neutron-S. – El analista del Instituto---

– Sé quién es el señor Palmer – me cortó con odio en la voz el almirante, y antes de que pudiera decir algo me asestó una pregunta insólita. – ¿Estuvo el señor Palmer en la Central de Comando de Flota del SDF-4 hace quince años?

Ahora bien, cuando el entrevistado replica con un _non sequitur_ tal que una pregunta sobre el estado de la cosecha de tulipanes en Holanda hubiera sonado más pertinente, lo único que le queda a un periodista de sangre caliente por decir es:

– ¿Cómo dice?

– Quiero saber si el señor Palmer estuvo en la Central de Comando de Flota del SDF-4 durante la Batalla de Punto Reflex, en el momento preciso en el que el general Reinhardt decidió que, dadas las circunstancias de la batalla, la correlación de fuerzas entre su flota y el enemigo, el estado de las tropas de tierra cerca de Punto Reflex, y las probabilidades de logro del objetivo principal de la misión, la única alternativa táctica que le quedaba a la flota expedicionaria era emplear los misiles Neutron-S.

– No, no lo creo... – le contesté medio confundido, pues todavía trataba de alinear en la cabeza todo lo que él me estaba diciendo. – Sin embargo, él---

– Conozco el argumento del señor Palmer... si Reinhardt hubiera ordenado el empleo de las tres alas de batalla de su reserva táctica en una maniobra de pinzas con el cuerpo principal de la flota para emboscar a los Invid, la situación orbital hubiera estado rápidamente bajo control, y se hubiera podido estabilizar la situación en las cercanías de Punto Reflex – prosiguió Hunter sin siquiera darse cuenta de que me había interrumpido, hasta que calló y me miró. – ¿Lo dije tal como es, Jeff?

– Así es.

– Patrañas.

– ¿Perdón? – contesté descolocado y desconcertado; de haber estado tomando algo, lo hubiera escupido.

– Patrañas... y podría usar términos peores – dijo él, bastándome a mí con mirarlo a los ojos para saber que efectivamente quería usar términos peores. – Le pregunté antes si Palmer había estado en el SDF-4 durante la batalla porque es fácil decir qué debió haber hecho Reinhardt a quince años de la batalla y con toda la información disponible. Lo que importa, lo único que importa para evaluar la decisión es si fue la mejor que se pudo tomar en ese instante en base a la mejor información disponible en el momento de la batalla, en medio del combate y con el destino de la guerra en sus manos. Es fácil decir qué debió haberse hecho con el diario del día siguiente en la mano.

– ¿Y fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar el general Reinhardt? – contrapregunté sin dejarme intimidar por esa afirmación, y hablando con tanta energía que hizo que mi siguiente pregunta sonara demasiado próxima a un grito. – ¿Ordenar el bombardeo nuclear completo de la Tierra?

Reaccionaron mal. Es todo lo que les diré. Tan mal reaccionaron que al instante y por instinto bajé el tono, respiré y busqué su perdón a como diera lugar.

– Lo siento.

– No tiene que disculparse, hijo. Está enojado y lo comprendo... – me dijo, ya más calmado y sin dar señales de que fuera a ejecutarme... por más que mi propio tono y postura claramente le hubieran dado ganas de hacerlo. – Responderé a su pregunta, pero debo aclararle que será una respuesta larga y compleja. Como debe ser; quien quiera que le diga que hay respuestas simples para las preguntas difíciles, le está mintiendo en toda la línea.

Asentí y no dejé de mirarlo. Esa era una explicación que no iba a perderme en lo más mínimo.

– Hay un axioma de la guerra, uno de los muy pocos de cumplimiento universal, que dice que ningún plan sobrevive al primer contacto con el enemigo. Ninguno, señor Piersall – insistió. – No importa qué tan exacta sea la información, qué tan precisas sean las maniobras, qué tanto hayan practicado antes de la operación, cuántas variables hayan sido previstas... le puedo garantizar que ni el plan más perfecto puede mantenerse en pie después de que empiezan los disparos.

Amén a eso. Conocí a demasiados tipos en la Resistencia que creían tener un plan infalible para todo, desde hacerle una zancadilla a alguno de los Guardias de Colmena que hacían las rondas de patrullaje, hasta conquistar el Punto Reflex sin más que una pistola Gallant y una lupa. Para hacer breve la historia, los planes de esos tipos, y muchas veces esos mismos tipos, acabaron convertidos en manchas negras en el suelo luego de encontrarse con un Invid.

– Naturalmente, eso no impide que tratemos de hacer el mejor plan posible y eso fue lo que hicimos en su momento. Sin embargo, estábamos conscientes de que esa iba a ser nuestra última oportunidad, al menos por esa década y quizás por la siguiente también, de montar un asalto a gran escala contra los Invid en la Tierra. Si perdíamos, no íbamos a tener posibilidades no ya de montar un nuevo contraataque, sino de mantener la defensa de nuestras colonias espaciales contra los Invid, o contra cualquier posible agresor. Sencillamente no hubiéramos tenido las naves, o el personal, o las armas suficientes como para proseguir la guerra o retirarnos a una posición defensiva hasta que lo estuviéramos – dijo el almirante, y luego calló, respiró un poco, cerró los ojos y luego dijo casi en un susurro desesperado. – Tanto estaba en juego entonces, que juzgamos imperioso que la guerra terminara con esa batalla de una manera u otra.

Podía haber hablado bajo, pero por Dios que estaba pendiente de cada palabra. ¡Cielo Santo, el hombre me estaba explicando qué lo llevó a poner la erradicación de toda la vida en la Tierra en una orden operacional!

– Los misiles Neutron-S eran la última alternativa, en caso de que todo fallara y fuera imposible derrotar a los Invid por medios convencionales. Hubiéramos destruido la Tierra, pero a la vez hubiéramos acabado con la amenaza Invid sobre el resto de la raza humana – gruñó Hunter. – No quería usarla, Reinhardt no quería usarla y nadie decente quería usarla, pero sabíamos que si todo lo demás fallaba, esa era nuestra última opción para acabar la guerra.

– ¿Cómo estaba tan seguro de que los Invid hubieran amenazado a las colonias si permanecían en la Tierra?

– Los Invid se tomaron el trabajo de hacer en catorce años una reconstrucción del medio ambiente de la Tierra que nosotros calculábamos posible sólo en dos siglos, sin tener la menor razón lógica para encarar esa tarea en un mundo que ocupaban por la fuerza. Y fueron los propios Invid los que destruyeron los misiles Neutron-S cuando nada los obligaba a hacerlo – replicó el almirante, y luego se reclinó en el sofá. – Creo que esos ejemplos son claras muestras de que era virtualmente imposible prever los cursos de acción que podían haber tomado.

Asentí con desgano. No quería darle la razón en eso, pero cuando la tenía, por Dios que la tenía. Y ciertamente si la Regis era capaz de destruir las bombitas de Hunter para evitar la destrucción completa de la raza que la había estado hostigando durante catorce años, pues debía creerle a Hunter cuando decía que los Invid eran impredecibles.

– ¿Y cómo pudieron tomar la decisión de destruir a la Tierra si hacía falta?

– Joven, odio ponerlo en estos términos, pero teníamos mucho más que la Tierra por lo que preocuparnos... veintitrés colonias en otros sistemas solares, más de doscientos millones de humanos esparcidos por la Galaxia de acuerdo al plan que el propio GTU concibió para evitar que un evento cataclísmico u otra guerra en la Tierra acabara con la raza humana... con todo el dolor del alma, evaluamos que la supervivencia de la raza humana debía anteponerse a cualquier otra consideración, y que esa supervivencia podía preservarse aún prescindiendo de la Tierra, tal como lo preveían todos nuestros planes desde la Iniciativa Gloval de 2013 en adelante.

A pesar de mis esfuerzos por mantener el control, hice una mueca bastante evidente y bastante desagradable. Por más que no coincidiera con los que condenaban a Hunter y Hayes como criminales de guerra, en cierto lugar de mi alma había aceptado aquella frase que en algún momento dijo o pensó cualquier persona que hubiera vivido en la Tierra durante la ocupación: "Somos prescindibles para ellos". Y "ellos" eran todos los expedicionarios y los coloniales.

Siempre pensé que, a pesar de lo que pudiera sentir en la boca del estómago, esa era una frase exagerada. ¿Cómo diablos iba a ser prescindible un planeta entero con cientos de millones de humanos? ¡Era la Tierra, por Dios, no una de esas colonias perdidas en el espacio! ¡Existíamos, vivíamos, sobrevivíamos y luchábamos contra las malditas babosas! ¡No podían simplemente ignorarnos!

¡Hunter y Hayes no podían ser tan desaprensivos, tan malnacidos, de calcular que la victoria podía pagarse con las vidas de seiscientos millones de seres humanos exterminados por nuestras propias armas!

Y sin embargo ahí lo tenía. "_Esa supervivencia podía preservarse aún prescindiendo de la Tierra..._", así había dicho el propio Hunter. No lo creí al principio y me negué a creerlo hasta diez o doce vistazos que le eché a la holograbación de la entrevista. De boca del propio hombre que había conducido la Tercera Guerra Robotech, la confirmación de que el Mando Expedicionario había considerado a la Tierra como... como...

Prescindible.

Yo, mi familia, mi pueblo, mi región, todo lo que conocía, el mundo entero, toda la historia, las ruinas de Grecia y las de Tokyo... todo el pasado y el alma de la raza humana... prescindible.

El café se revolvió en mi estómago y empecé a sentir que me mareaba, y hubiera vomitado de no ser porque Hunter habló en ese mismo momento en que volvía a sentir el calor del café subiendo por mi esófago.

– ¿Le parece cruel, Jeff? Lo entiendo, a mí también me lo parece. Es una decisión que odié tomar, son argumentos en los que odié basar mi decisión... y todos los días doy gracias al Cielo de que esas armas no hubieran sido empleadas.

– Pero no fue el Cielo el que impidió que fueran usadas, sino los propios Invid – objeté sin perder un segundo en cuanto pude poner en orden mis entrañas y recuperar la dignidad. – Y la orden de emplearlos _fue_ dada.

Hunter entrecerró los ojos y les aseguro que el efecto de esa mirada no combinó bien con el modesto desayuno y todo el café que tenía en el estómago.

– Así es – me confirmó.

– Almirante Hunter, ¿se siente responsable de haber dado la orden? – lancé inmediatamente, sin percatarme de que Lisa Hayes estaba a instantes de abalanzarse sobre mí (sólo lo descubrí después al revisar la holograbación de la entrevista). – Sé que fue Reinhardt el que dio la orden en el campo de batalla, pero---

– Si Reinhardt dio esa orden, fue porque yo le di la posibilidad de hacerlo. Como máximo comandante de la Fuerza Expedicionaria, yo soy el responsable de una orden operativa que incluía la posibilidad de emplear los misiles Neutron-S en un ataque estratégico contra la Tierra – volvió a interrumpirme el almirante, para luego hablarme con más calma y serenidad. – Si Reinhardt dio esa orden, fue porque yo consideré que él era el hombre más capacitado para hacerse cargo de la situación en caso de mi ausencia. Contrariamente a lo que muchos dicen alegremente, no somos locos o desquiciados, y mucho menos Gunther Reinhardt; nadie llega a general de tres estrellas siendo un enfermo mental. Yo elegí al teniente general Gunther Reinhardt para tomar el mando si algo me ocurría, y si el SDF-3 no hubiera tenido ese desperfecto que nos tuvo perdidos en el hiperespacio por cuatro meses, yo hubiera estado al mando de la flota, y habría sido yo el que hubiera tenido que evaluar la posibilidad de ordenar el disparo.

Wow. Esperaba una defensa de Reinhardt, pero lo que Hunter acababa de hacer era levantarle un monumento a su memoria. Primero corroboraba que la Tierra era prescindible y luego salía en defensa del hombre que por fallar en su misión de liberar a la Tierra llegó a dar la orden de lanzar un bombardeo nuclear en su contra.

Miré a Hunter con extrañeza. Woodland no estaba tan lejos de Nueva Albany, o de Nueva York por tal caso, como para que no viniera alguien a matarlo. ¿Acaso quería suicidarse por intermedio de mi artículo?

¿Suicidio via periódico? La vida te sorprende.

– Soy responsable de la orden, soy responsable del nombramiento de Reinhardt, y mi ausencia fue la responsable de que Reinhardt hubiera estado en condiciones de ordenar el lanzamiento de los misiles – dijo el hombre que había puesto en manos de Reinhardt la posibilidad de disparar esos misiles y acabar con la vida en la Tierra. – Yo era el máximo oficial en ese momento, y como dicen por ahí, el pase de culpas termina aquí.

Quizás les parezca que estoy un tanto inestable y les tendré que dar la razón, creo que pocas veces como en esa entrevista me sentí en una maldita montaña rusa. Pero debo decir que después de toda la ira, la irritación, el malestar y el disgusto, todavía había lugar para la sorpresa y en efecto me sorprendí. Acostumbrado a políticos y figurones que escapan a su responsabilidad ante cualquier cosa mínimamente objetable, nunca esperé que Hunter aceptara la plena responsabilidad de lo que pudo haber sido el más brutal acto de violencia entre humanos de la Historia y el fin mismo de la vida en la Tierra.

Santo Cielo, estaba librando a Reinhardt de culpa y cargo... y asumiendo todo en su persona. Pero hacerse cargo de la responsabilidad era una cosa y lo que ahora quería saber era bien simple: ¿Hunter hubiera dado la misma orden que dio Reinhardt en ese momento?

– ¿Hubiera disparado los misiles, de haber estado en el lugar de Reinhardt?

– Así como el señor Palmer no estuvo en el SDF-4 durante la batalla, yo tampoco estuve – me respondió sin dudarlo, y debo decir que su respuesta me sorprendió. – Conozco intelectualmente las circunstancias en las que Reinhardt tomó la decisión, pero no estuve allí en ese momento. No pude saber lo que Reinhardt supo, no pude ver lo que Reinhardt vio, y no pude evaluar lo que Reinhardt evaluó para tomar la decisión en el momento y en las circunstancias en las que la tomó.

Luego Hunter se irguió un poco y se movió hacia adelante, casi lanzándose sobre mí... y si no lo hizo, les aseguro que así se sintió.

– ¿Qué quiero decir con esto, Jeff? Lo mismo que digo desde hace quince años y lo mismo que diré al respecto hasta el día de mi muerte: no voy a criticar o abrir juicios de opinión sobre las decisiones que un camarada oficial tomó en el campo de batalla. Jamás – dijo con una voz tan fría que hubiera convertido al café en hielo. – No diré que lo que hizo estuvo mal, ni diré que yo lo hubiera hecho mejor porque es una presunción que no puedo tomarme, y porque aún cuando no sea una condena directa, sigue siendo una crítica que no estoy en condiciones morales de realizar.

En ese momento, sintiendo la mirada furiosa de su esposa, y con el propio Hunter esperando mi siguiente movimiento como si fuera un depredador que espera que su presa salga de la cueva, dije lo único que podía decir como para terminar esa parte de la entrevista con algo de dignidad.

– ¿Esa es su última palabra al respecto, almirante?

– Esa es mi _única_ palabra, Jeff – me contestó el almirante en jefe Richard Andrew Hunter, sin despegar sus ojos de los míos. – ¿Quiere usted preguntar algo más?

* * *

¿Quieren averiguar qué tema traté después? No es muy difícil.

La amnistía. ¿Qué otra cosa podía preguntarles, que no fuera su decisión de dejar ir sin más a muchos de los colaboracionistas durante la ocupación Invid?

No fui nadie particularmente importante en la Resistencia, pues apenas me dedicaba a las noticias y dentro de lo que se le permitía a un quinceañero, pero me molestaba tanto como a cualquier otro miembro de la Resistencia el que hubiera humanos que apoyaran a los Invid. No voy a caer en el fanatismo de decir que quienes no estaban con nosotros estaban contra nosotros, pues Dios sabe que había demasiadas personas en ese momento que lo último que querían era perder lo poco que quedaba y sus pocos seres queridos vivos a manos de los Invid por ayudar a una banda de forajidos que decían ser "luchadores por la libertad".

A ellos no me refiero. Claro que no.

Me refiero a los que pasaron de la apatía al otro lado: a formar parte de los gobiernos títere en aquellos lugares en donde los Invid creyeron conveniente formar gobiernos en lugar de volarlos a fuerza de plasma. Me refiero a los políticos de esos pequeños gobiernos títeres, a sus burócratas y oficinistas, a sus administradores y científicos, y a sus militares y policías que en lugar de estar apoyando con sus armas a quienes luchábamos por la libertad de la Tierra, preferían conducir redadas y custodiar los caminos, calles y almacenes de protocultura contra nosotros y a favor de los Invid.

Imaginen, una vez más, nuestra reacción cuando al poco tiempo de conformarse el nuevo Gobierno Provisional, una de las primeras decisiones tomadas fue presentar al Senado un proyecto de ley de amnistía para excluir de la acción penal a todos aquellos colaboracionistas que no hubieran cometido crímenes de guerra tal como los concebía la legislación del GTU.

Los que quedaban "dentro" de las posibilidades de juicio eran esos verdaderos hijos de puta que habían llevado el colaboracionismo al punto tal de atacar a otras comunidades humanas, realizar verdaderas operaciones militares combinadas con los Invid contra la Resistencia, entregar "voluntarios" humanos para la esclavitud en las granjas de protocultura, torturas, esa clase de cosas.

El resto, los políticos que jugaban a que gobernaban bajo la tutela de la Regis, los administradores que manejaban los almacenes de protocultura y de armas, los policías que "mantenían el orden" en las ciudades colaboracionistas, todos esos tipos que no tendrían personalmente manchadas de sangre sus manos pero que de cualquier manera se iban a dormir todas las noches sin tener insomnio por ayudar de una forma u otra a la Regis, esos se iban a salvar.

¿Que si fue polémico? Pueden darlo por seguro, si todavía hoy en día aparece algún que otro tipo diciendo que hay que reabrir todos los procesos... no sé cómo en ese tiempo no hubo más linchamientos que los que efectivamente ocurrieron.

Pero bueno, baste decir que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle a la mismísima mujer que presentó el proyecto de amnistía; quien fuera la mismísima Primera Ministra del Gobierno Provisional... la almirante retirada Elizabeth Hayes-Hunter.

Después de todo, había sobrevivido, maltrecho pero sobrevivido al fin, a las preguntas que le hice a su esposo por los misiles Neutron-S... bien podía acometer este desafío.

Luego de dejar que las tensiones bajaran tras mis preguntas anteriores a Hunter, y tras tomar algo de agua que ya necesitaba, carraspeé, me obligué a mirar a los ojos de la almirante Hayes, y me lancé a preguntar:

– Quisiera preguntarles por la decisión de amnistiar a los colaboracionistas...

– Yo me ocupo de esto, Rick – contestó tranquila ella, calmando a su esposo antes de que hiciera algo, y luego dirigiéndose a mí con exquisita cortesía. – ¿Qué quiere que le diga sobre eso, Jeff?

¿Que si dolía la mirada de esos ojos verdes? Después de ese día, puedo tomar sol recostado sobre acero fundido y sentirme mejor...

– Muchas personas han criticado y siguen criticando su decisión de no iniciar acciones judiciales contra los que prestaron colaboración con los Invid durante la ocupación de la Tierra---

– La amnistía no comprendió a todos los colaboracionistas – me corrigió inmediatamente ella, dejándome con la boca abierta. – Sólo a aquellos que no hubieran estado acusados de crímenes de guerra. Los criminales de guerra fueron, son y seguirán siendo juzgados.

– Lo sé y lo entiendo, pero muchos creen que colaborar con una fuerza de ocupación es un comportamiento lo bastante grave como para que se lo pueda disculpar de plano – contrapregunté y bien rápido me mordí la lengua por dejar que mi voz sonara molesta. – ¿Por qué creyó conveniente tomar esta decisión?

– Como lo dije en su momento, fueron varias razones las que me llevaron a decidir la amnistía – fue la contestación de Hayes, dicha con la seguridad y calma de quien ya ha dicho la misma cosa demasiadas veces. – La primera y más práctica en lo político era que la situación de la Tierra en 2044, luego de la Liberación, estaba muy cercana a la anarquía, y nuestras fuerzas expedicionarias estaban demasiado cansadas y desgastadas como para poder emprender con éxito una campaña global de pacificación.

– Las Fuerzas Expedicionarias conquistaron docenas de mundos de manos de los Invid---

– Conquistar es fácil para una fuerza militar; es para lo que fue diseñada... mantener la paz doméstica y el orden interior, bueno, eso es harina de otro costal. Además, esos mundos que usted menciona fueron conquistados luego de bombardeos orbitales extensivos, algo que no podíamos hacer en la Tierra, menos después de la partida de los Invid y por si fuera poco contra otros humanos – replicó sin cambiar el tono. – Pensé que acabamos de dejar en claro lo grave de bombardear la Tierra...

Me mordí la lengua para no seguir cavando mi propia tumba con ella, y sólo asentí para que ella siguiera hablando.

– En fin, como le decía, todo eso significa que en el '44 necesitábamos imperiosamente la colaboración de cuanto gobierno organizado existiera en el planeta para poder establecer una presencia efectiva en la Tierra que nos permitiera avanzar hacia la organización de un nuevo y efectivo gobierno. ¿Me sigue?

Por supuesto que la seguía. Tanto había necesitado Hayes la ayuda de los caudillejos que no habían dudado en hacer el trabajo sucio de manejar los rebaños humanos mientras los Invid estaban, que estaba dispuesta a quitarles de encima el pavor de tener que dar cuenta de su traición. Por supuesto que la seguía.

– Claro.

– Pues bien, ¿existía algún gobierno en la Tierra que en los catorce años de la Ocupación no hubiera colaborado de una manera u otra con los Invid? Dudo mucho que la Regis hubiera tolerado un gobierno organizado que combatiera activamente contra su enjambre, y sabe muy bien lo que los Invid hacían cuando se cansaban de tolerar algo – me dijo, lanzándome un argumento que a regañadientes debía reconocer como una manera alternativa y válida de ver el problema. – No hablo ya de los que se comportaron como verdaderos títeres, sino de aquellas autoridades que hicieron lo que estaba a su alcance para preservar la vida y relativa prosperidad de sus poblaciones en medio del colapso de la sociedad global. Aún si para eso hubieran tenido que abstenerse de combatir o de prestar apoyo directo a los grupos de la Resistencia.

Su esposo la tomó de la mano, como queriendo calmarla o detenerla, pero ella simplemente le sonrió, bebió algo de café, se acomodó en el sillón y continuó respondiéndome.

– Como Primera Ministra del Gobierno Provisional, no podía darme el lujo de considerar como "traidores" a quienes obraron de buena fe para mantener algo de paz y bienestar en medio de la ocupación. No podía darme el lujo de alienar a las únicas instituciones que mantenían la poca paz que había en un mundo arrasado y anarquizado. Fue mi decisión aceptar que algunos culpables quedaran sin castigo antes que meter a todos los inocentes, y a los impotentes, en una bolsa de culpabilidad que quizás no merecían – explicó la ex Primera Ministra, pudiéndole yo notar un dejo de culpa en su voz. – Eso no significa que los dejamos irse así en paz: insistimos e hicimos todas las gestiones posibles para que quienes hubieran estado en funciones de gobierno durante la Ocupación dejaran el cargo a gente menos... comprometida. Ese fue el compromiso que debimos hacer en aras de la estabilización política y del mantenimiento del orden en la Tierra.

Bueno, eso era cierto... quizás no hubieran comparecido ante un tribunal especial, pero la verdad era que muchos de los que habían manejado los gobiernos títeres durante la Ocupación empezaron a abandonar sus puestos con fulminante rapidez. Creo, y puede que mi memoria me falle, que al cabo de un año no quedaba ni un solo jefe de gobierno local en el planeta que hubiera ejercido su cargo cuando estaban los Invid.

Hasta ese día de la entrevista, lo había considerado como un simple fenómeno de supervivencia política: ¿quién hubiera querido quedarse en el cargo luego de haber estado allí con los Invid? Pero ahora... si lo que Hayes había dicho era cierto, y no tenía razón alguna para dudar de ello, entonces Hayes los había obligado a dimitir a cambio de no ir a juicio...

Esos eran tipos que habían estado atornillados a sus puestos cuando la Regis tenía poder de vida y muerte sobre la raza humana en la Tierra... pero que lo habían dejado sin más cuando aquella mujer amable y terrorífica sentada frente a mí se los había pedido, únicamente a cambio de la promesa de que no los enviaría a la cárcel o a manos del verdugo.

De pronto miré el rostro de Hayes y sentí que el corazón se me detenía del miedo.

– Esa fue la primera razón; la segunda... – prosiguió ella, aparentemente ignorante de mi pánico y quedándose a mitad de frase para después mirarme con curiosidad. – ¿Usted tenía veintinueve años?

– Sí.

– O sea que tenía unos quince años al momento de la Liberación – evaluó Hayes pensativa. – ¿Participó de alguna actividad de la Resistencia?

Bueno, ya que ellos me habían respondido a todo lo que pregunté...

– Formé parte de una red de comunicación clandestina que proveía a la Resistencia de Nueva Inglaterra de información sobre las colmenas, patrullas y movimientos Invid, sobre la disponibilidad de suministros y armas en toda la región, y sobre eventos que pudieran ser de interés para la Resistencia – dije, relatándoles a ambos mi modesto, aburrido y soso papel en los grupos de la Resistencia. – Al principio operaba desde Nueva Rochester y ayudaba con la preparación de los informes, luego empecé a hacer algunos viajes para distribuir la información entre las ciudades y aldeas de Nueva Inglaterra.

Hayes murmuró algo para sus adentros.

– Nueva Inglaterra... demasiado cerca del Punto Reflex para mi gusto – dijo entonces ella, una apreciación con la que coincidía bastante. – ¿Por qué no estuvo en un grupo combatiente?

– Había demasiada actividad Invid en la región... varias veces hubo intentos de formar grupos más activos en mi comarca, pero la Resistencia de Nueva Inglaterra creyó más conveniente que permaneciéramos lejos del combate – expliqué, recordando la furia que sentía cada vez que algún tipo de lo que pasaba por ser la cadena de mando de la Resistencia nos negaba una y otra vez a los de mi pueblo la autorización para pasar a la acción directa. – Decían que lo único que íbamos a lograr era hacer que los Invid destruyeran todas las comunidades humanas de la región a cambio de nada, y que éramos más útiles como proveedores de información.

Mi miedo retornó en proporciones de terror abyecto cuando vi que Lisa Hayes–Hunter me sonreía una sonrisa propia de un tiburón.

– ¿Ve lo que le digo, Jeff? Ese es mi segundo punto: ¿cuáles eran los límites entre la resistencia y el colaboracionismo? – me desafió a pensar la ex Primera Ministra. – Muchos podían tomar las armas contra los Invid; otros, como usted, debían conformarse con un papel importante pero no combatiente, muchas veces a pesar de lo que deseaban. Hubo mucha gente que no tuvo ni siquiera esa posibilidad, ¿debían ser considerados como colaboracionistas por ello?

– Pero pudo haberse determinado exactamente qué papel jugaron durante la Ocupación – argumenté.

– Cierto... desde cierto punto de vista – concedió ella antes de pasar al contraataque. – Lo que me lleva a la tercera razón.

– ¿Cuál es?

– Ese esfuerzo hubiera tomado años... quizás todavía hoy estaríamos analizando qué hizo cada uno durante los catorce años de ocupación. Y eso hubiera abierto las puertas a toda clase de miserias humanas – me respondió ella con suma calma, aunque en su mirada había algo demasiado terrible. – ¿Qué le impedía a un hombre celoso acusar a su vecino de colaboracionista sin más pruebas que su testimonio? ¿Qué hubiera detenido a un candidato de enlodar a su contrincante con la acusación de colaboracionista? ¿Qué hubiera disuadido a un aprendiz de tirano a hacer una caza de brujas de sus opositores bajo el cargo de haber colaborado con los Invid? ¿Cómo podíamos corroborar todas esas acusaciones si prácticamente no existían registros o evidencias de lo que hizo cada uno, excepto la palabra de los acusadores?

De pronto empecé a sentir que me costaba sostenerme en mi lugar. No porque fuera la primera vez que escuchaba ese argumento, sino primero porque Hayes evidentemente lo creía a pie juntillas en vez de sostenerlo como una artimaña política, y segundo porque de sólo pensar en poner en esa situación a la gente que conocía de toda mi vida, a mis conciudadanos del pueblo donde crecí, a mis vecinos neoyorquinos, no podía sino llegar a la misma conclusión que la que insinuaba la ex Primera Ministra: hubiera sido una caza de brujas.

– Abrir una puerta como esa nos hubiera expuesto al riesgo de una caza de brujas sin fin, de una eterna enemistad en un planeta que necesitaba imperiosamente de paz, y del uso mezquino e inescrupuloso de los sufrimientos de unos en beneficio de vaya a saber uno qué intereses... o incluso de una guerra civil – prosiguió Hayes, y de inmediato negó con la cabeza. – No... no podía tomar semejante riesgo.

Se detuvo mientras su esposo le alcanzaba un vaso de agua y luego la abrazaba. La noté cansada en ese instante, como si las tensiones y disgustos de aquella lejana decisión hubieran vuelto en tropel para atormentarla. De pronto, me sentí culpable por reavivar en ella esas emociones, y yo también ataqué mi vaso de agua para quitarme el mal gusto de la garganta.

– Entonces, para resumir, decidí declarar la amnistía general para integrar pacíficamente a las autoridades al nuevo Gobierno y contribuir con la paz y reconstrucción de la Tierra, y para evitar el riesgo de una conflictividad creciente entre quienes hicieron mucho por la liberación, quienes apenas pudieron hacer algo, y quienes no hicieron nada porque no pudieron o porque no quisieron, cosas que no teníamos forma de determinar fehacientemente sin embarcar al mundo en una campaña que hubiera hecho parecer a los Procesos de Salem como juegos de niños – continuó exponiendo la ex Primera Ministra en su afán por poner en términos claros y comprensibles el dilema al que se enfrentó. – Puesta a elegir entre una paz imperfecta y una cruzada interminable, elegí la paz. No me gustó que muchos escaparan sin el castigo que merecían, no me gustó la opción que debí tomar, pero no tuve la posibilidad de elegir entre una alternativa buena y una mala, sino entre una posible y otra potencialmente catastrófica.

Me sorprendí asintiendo, aunque mi estómago sufriera la familiar mala sensación que me provocaba el tema. No dejaba de tener sus razones... y eran razones válidas. Aunque me negara por completo a aceptarlas. No era posible dejar atrás décadas de odio y resentimiento, y así se lo hice saber de la manera más elíptica posible.

– Aún con las críticas de muchos.

– Críticas que entiendo y comprendo, pero que no podía convertir en política – repuso Hayes, sacudiendo levemente la cabeza. – Además, fue una propuesta que puse frente al Senado ni bien éste se constituyó, y el voto en esa ocasión fue para confirmar la amnistía.

– Si me disculpa, dudo mucho que el voto de los senadores de esa época fuera imparcial en ese tema – me permití objetar, aunque intenté no sonar pedante ni excesivamente confrontativo.

– ¿Y quién podía ser imparcial entonces? – contraatacó el almirante Hunter, haciéndose cargo de la defensa de su señora esposa. – Creo que ese voto fue una de las raras ocasiones en que los intereses privados de algunos coincidieron con las necesidades generales de todos.

Para mis adentros sonreí. No era ningún secreto que el primero en molestarse por la propuesta de amnistía fue el propio almirante Hunter. En ese momento, los debates en el seno del matrimonio fueron tanto o más virulentos que los que tenían lugar en el recinto del Senado, y había apuestas sobre qué colapsaría primero: si el gobierno de Hayes-Hunter, o su matrimonio.

Conocen la historia: Hayes gobernó hasta el '48, su matrimonio perduró sin problemas y la amnistía se aprobó con lo necesario, pero se aprobó al fin.

De cualquier manera, la opinión de Rick Hunter al respecto era más que interesante... y al igual que antes, me sería extraordinariamente útil, si es que no moría al preguntar.

– En su momento, usted no estuvo muy de acuerdo con la propuesta de amnistía, almirante... ¿qué lo convenció?

– No, no lo estuve – negó Hunter, escondiendo admirablemente el hecho de que no había respondido a mi pregunta de qué lo había convencido de las bondades de la amnistía. – No se asuste, muchacho, es una pregunta pertinente. Y le sorprenderá saber que Lisa y yo hemos estado más tiempo en lados opuestos de la discusión que de acuerdo.

– Nos conocimos a los gritos – dijo ella como si nada, besando luego a su esposo en la mejilla. – Es algo natural para nosotros.

Hunter le devolvió el favor con gusto y ganas de más.

– Pero volviendo a su pregunta... no quería amnistiar a los colaboracionistas que no hubiesen hecho nada. Para mí, los tipos que hicieron el trabajo sucio de los Invid, los colaboracionistas activos, eran culpables de traición a la Humanidad – me dijo sin ocultar el desprecio que sentía por esos personajes. – Los otros, los que pudieron haber hecho algo, los que pudieron tomar armas y combatir a los Invid, todos los que tuvieron en sus manos el poder de hacer algo y se quedaron de brazos cruzados, eran para mí culpables de traición por omisión.

El almirante paró para beber algo de café. La mano que sostenía la taza temblaba, y no precisamente de frío o de miedo.

– Y después estaban los políticos, todos los "gobernantes" que habían montado sus pequeños feudos a la sombra de las colmenas Invid, todos los "dignatarios" con los que negociamos la creación del Gobierno Provisional, todos esos capitostes que venían desde Norristown y el Estado de Buenos Aires hasta el Consorcio Neasiático... traidores algunos, acomodaticios todos – prácticamente escupió Hunter, y por instinto me eché hacia atrás. – No se inquiete, joven, no estoy diciendo nada que no haya dicho antes, ni en público ni en la cara de todos esos tipos de los que estoy hablando.

Los ojos azules de Richard Hunter chispearon fuego e ira mientras seguía hablando... y mientras yo notaba que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no mirar a su esposa, quien por su parte tampoco quería encontrarse con su mirada.

– ¿Amnistía? Si le parece que ahora estoy escupiendo la palabra, es porque usted no me oyó pronunciarla hace catorce años. ¿Cree que la acepté? Cree mal, muchacho... muy mal.

No dejaré de sorprenderme de lo mucho que se contorsionó mi rostro al escucharlo a Hunter diciendo eso. Creo que ese día se acalambró algún músculo de mi cara. Lo que todavía no entiendo es cómo ni Hunter ni Hayes se rieron de la cara de total y pavorosa confusión que puse en ese momento.

– ¡¿Qué?! – balbuceé.

– Como piloto de combate, se me enseñó a confiar en mis instintos, a poner todo mi ser al servicio de la destrucción del enemigo. Se me instruyó a aniquilar al enemigo a la primera oportunidad, porque él no iba a tener la misma gentileza conmigo. Se me inculcó la necesidad de defender con uñas y dientes a mi comunidad y a mi especie, hasta perder la vida si era necesario – me explicó Hunter, y en su mirada pude ver qué tan ciertas eran esas palabras, y cuánta furia sentía todavía, a casi quince años, por aquella decisión. – Cuarenta años de esa mentalidad son difíciles de sacudir. Y me costaba refrenar mis instintos de cazador en esos momentos en los que hacía falta una mente más... más fría.

– Podíamos destruir a los colaboracionistas, acabar con los gobiernos que habían surgido en la Tierra y hacer lo que nos viniera en gana, ¿pero a qué precio? Catorce años trabajamos, luchamos y morimos para liberar a la Tierra de una tiranía, ¿y ahora íbamos a instalar otra? ¿A dividir a la humanidad en buenos y malos, en dignos y réprobos, en inocentes y en culpables? ¿A condenar a aquellos que estuvieron condenados a no poder hacer nada? – me desafió Hayes a pensar mientras su esposo le cedía la palabra, y era un desafío que me dolía tanto a mí como le dolía a ella pronunciarlo. – ¿Con qué autoridad iba yo a poder condenar a quienes no hicieron nada por liberar a la Tierra, cuando yo mismo estuve entre quienes decidieron que dejar que la Tierra cayera ante los Invid iba a ser "un costo exorbitante, doloroso e intolerable, pero ciertamente preferible a la alternativa"?

La miré sin poder pronunciar palabra. No era la primera vez que escuchaba eso acerca de la amnistía, pero de boca de Hunter y Hayes, bueno... era algo digno de ver y de escuchar. Y de pensar, pensar y seguir pensando, aún años después de la entrevista.

Lo que ya desde entonces supe era que no iba a pensar la cuestión de la amnistía de la misma manera que la había pensado hasta entonces... aún cuando ni siquiera dejara de pensar que estuvo mal perdonar a toda esa gente. Al menos, ahora me permitía tener dudas al respecto.

Y mientras tanto, la almirante retirada Lisa Hayes-Hunter, quien durante su paso como Primera Ministra de la Tierra Unida tomara esa decisión que criticaba frente a ella, me sonreía amablemente desde su asiento.

– Todos necesitábamos paz para sanar las heridas y seguir adelante. Teníamos que reconstruir un mundo por segunda vez en medio siglo. Teníamos que forjar una comunidad humana unificada a partir de un mundo hogar arrasado y colonias dispersas por el cosmos – me dijo ella sin desviar la mirada y sin intentar parecer más fuerte de lo que era, ni disimular el peso que esa decisión había tenido en su alma. – Necesitábamos paz, y si bien el sabor de esa paz fue amargo para quienes teníamos el fuego ardiendo en la sangre, iba a ser infinitamente mejor que el de una "justicia" bañada en sangre y cubierta de desencuentros.

* * *

– Noto que tiene otra pregunta que quiere hacer, señor Piersall – lanzó de pronto el almirante Hunter, sin disimular lo divertida que le resultaba esa situación... o tal vez el espanto en mi rostro. – No se cohíba, dispare sin dudarlo...

Habían pasado cinco minutos, o quizás diez, desde que tratamos el tema de la amnistía luego de la liberación. Todavía seguía desorientado, confundido, lo que ustedes quieran imaginarse, el adjetivo que más les guste... Hayes me había puesto a pensar en demasiadas cosas como para que pudiera bien rápido pensar en qué otro tema podía abordar con mis distinguidos entrevistados.

Miré a Hunter con extrañeza. ¿De qué diablos hablaba? ¿Qué pregunta quería hacerle, cuando ni yo mismo sabía cuál podía ser?

De pronto el almirante rió a carcajadas y su esposa lo acompañó, y cuando terminaron de reírse (de mí, que por más que ambos lo nieguen y lo sigan negando, era exactamente de lo que se reían), él sacudió la cabeza y me asestó directamente lo que tenía en mente.

– Quiere preguntar sobre la decisión de no reforzar a la Tierra antes de la invasión.

– ¿Por qué? – me hallé preguntando sin siquiera pensarlo; era como si el comentario de Hunter me hubiera levantado el bloqueo por arte de magia. – ¿Cómo pudieron---?

No terminé la pregunta. No hubiera podido hacerlo sin empezar a llorar de rabia, impotencia y desconsuelo. Los que pasamos toda la ocupación sintiéndonos abandonados y entregados al enemigo por quienes debían defendernos, los que leímos todo lo que pudimos leer sobre los momentos previos a la invasión, los que miles de veces especulamos con "¿qué habría pasado si Hunter hubiera puesto cada nave capaz de combatir en órbita de la Tierra en el '31?" solemos sentirnos de esa manera. Rabiosos. Impotentes. Desconsolados.

Ante mí estaban los que pudieron evitar la ocupación (ya sé que eso está en duda, pero así pensaba en ese momento) y conscientemente no hicieron más que mandar algunas armas para los primeros grupos de resistencia, organizar una evacuación apresurada y claramente insuficiente del planeta, y dejarnos con condolencias que nos llenaban de furia en medio de las ruinas de la Segunda Guerra Robotech y de la cierta inminencia de la Tercera.

– ¿Cómo pudimos? – repitió Hunter, y se encogió de hombros. – Simple: era una alternativa mala entre otras que eran intolerables.

En ese instante sufrí de una curiosa dualidad emocional: por un lado quería escuchar con fascinación lo que tenía para decirme, y por el otro lado sentía un anhelo irrefrenable de estrangular a ese anciano indirectamente responsable de catorce años de esclavitud y sufrimiento para todo un planeta.

– ¿Sabe cómo estaban nuestras fuerzas en el '31, cuando terminó la Segunda Guerra Robotech aquí en la Tierra? Los Ejércitos de la Cruz del Sur y el resto de nuestras fuerzas aquí estaban demolidas, pero al menos sólo tenían un sistema estelar de qué preocuparse – dijo Hunter antes de estallar. – ¡Nosotros estábamos esparcidos por toda la Galaxia, con más misiones, enemigos y objetivos a defender que naves para ocuparnos de todo a la vez!

Tras su exabrupto, en el que ante mis ojos pareció más un oso que un ser humano, Rick Hunter se hundió en el sillón y lo vi aparentando todos y cada uno de sus sesenta y nueve años de edad.

– Veníamos de ocho años de campaña contra los restos del Imperio Tiroliano... estábamos sangrando por mil heridas, con las cadenas de suministros y repuestos al borde del colapso, con naves que no eran reparadas desde hacía años, con tripulaciones escasas de personal, equipos que necesitaban reemplazo, sin más respaldo logístico y de personal que nuestras colonias y bases, que por ese entonces apenas tenían para bastarse a sí mismas... – relataba con desconsuelo y rabia... que asumía yo que no debía ser ni la décima parte de las que sintió en esos tiempos. – Luchábamos contra lo que quedaba de los Ejércitos Zentraedi y del nunca suficientemente maldito Ejército de Supervisión, la condenada fuerza policíaca de los Amos Robotech. Sin comando central, sin los Amos mismos para darles órdenes, sin refuerzos, se convirtieron en poco menos que bandas de piratas que nos atacaban por todos lados... repelerlos era una tarea monumental para nosotros, una tarea que nos consumía hasta no dejar nada.

Y consumido hasta no dejar nada era precisamente como veía yo en ese momento a Rick Hunter. Cuando llegó a la casa para la entrevista, se lo veía imponente y digno. Ahora, mientras me contaba las consecuencias de esos ocho años que inocentemente había asumido como un paseo por la galaxia, podía empezar a imaginar las cosas que dependieron en algún momento del anciano al que entrevistaba por su decisión de abandonar a su suerte al planeta en donde nació.

– De la Tierra, del mundo al que habíamos jurado preservar de cualquier amenaza cuando la Fuerza Expedicionaria partió, nos llegaban pedidos cada vez más desesperados de refuerzos para luchar la guerra que nosotros debíamos haber estado peleando. Y como si eso fuera poco, los Invid – terminó por decir Hunter, alzando las manos al Cielo en señal de resignación. – Asolando todo el cuadrante como una plaga de langostas, barriendo con civilizaciones y mundos enteros, acosándonos en los puntos más débiles de nuestras colonias, bases y fuerzas, mientras nosotros estábamos a punto de colapsar.

Hunter se estiró para beber algo de café, mientras yo con mi mano me aseguraba de que la holograbadora siguiera funcionando.

– Supimos que los Invid iban a invadir la Tierra casi desde el mismo momento en que nos llegaron los reportes de la derrota final de los Amos ante la Cruz del Sur. Nuestros investigadores y especialistas de Inteligencia nos habían mostrado datos e imágenes acerca de una extraña especie de planta que crecía en todos los mundos que los Invid habían invadido cuando acabaron con lo que quedaba del Imperio Tiroliano – prosiguió explicando el almirante. – Creíamos que era una especie que los Invid habían introducido en esos mundos para... "invidizarlos", por así decirlo. Hasta que vimos las fotos de esas esporas volando con el viento por las Américas... y las primeras flores emergiendo de las ruinas de Monumento...

El almirante retirado bebió otro sorbo de su taza, la apoyó en la mesa, se reclinó en el sofá y cerró los ojos.

– Ahí supimos lo que le esperaba a la Tierra – murmuró.

Sentí que la garganta se me secaba una vez más. Ya era un mal y molesto hábito en esa reunión, pero era completamente inevitable para mí.

– Teníamos tres opciones en ese momento. La primera era clara y evidente: reuníamos a todas las fuerzas que estaban en condiciones de hacer el viaje, las llevábamos de regreso a la Tierra y montábamos una defensa desesperada del planeta – empezó a enumerar Hunter. – La segunda opción era retirar todo lo que podíamos de la Tierra y abandonarla a su suerte.

Temblaba de escalofríos. La segunda opción de Hunter era en realidad una que nunca habíamos pensado aquí en la Tierra, acostumbrados como estábamos a pensar que las alternativas previas a la invasión habían sido o traer de regreso a toda la flota o tomar las medidas que efectivamente tomaron para evacuar gente a las colonias, rehabilitar las bases en la Luna y en Marte como puntos avanzados para un eventual contraataque y montar la infraestructura de los movimientos de resistencia que debían hostigar a los Invid en el caso de una invasión.

Nunca jamás se nos ocurrió, o al menos a mí, pensar que pudieron tener en consideración la alternativa de llevarse todo lo que pudieran meter en sus naves y dejarnos a todos a merced de los Invid.

Todavía lo pienso y todavía tiemblo como en ese día.

Un suave carraspeo del almirante me hizo prestar más atención a la explicación que continuaba dándome.

– La tercera opción, aún reconociendo que era imposible repeler una invasión, era iniciar una evacuación del planeta para sacar a todos los que pudiéramos antes de que vinieran los Invid, porque ellos iban a venir sin lugar a dudas, y montar la infraestructura necesaria para que hubiera una resistencia que les hiciera las cosas difíciles, mientras el resto de las Fuerzas Expedicionarias limpiábamos el resto del cuadrante de Invids, librando nuestra retaguardia y nuestras colonias para entrenar nuevas tropas, reconstruir nuestra flota, fortificar las defensas coloniales, poder concentrarnos en la liberación de la Tierra... y volver para no irnos nunca más.

– Y esa fue la opción que eligió – le pregunté, y para mi sorpresa el almirante negó con la cabeza.

– No crea que fue mi primera opción.

– ¿No lo fue?

– Doy fe de ello, Jeff – intervino entonces Lisa Hayes, ganándose una sonrisa triste de su esposo, quien retomó la palabra.

– Yo quería volver a la Tierra con toda la flota y defenderla de los Invid a como diera lugar, al precio que tuviéramos que pagar – me dijo Hunter con rabia en la voz y los puños cerrados. – No quería que ni una sola de sus colmenas tocara el planeta, no quería que hubiera otra guerra más en la Tierra... si el resto del Universo explotaba a mi alrededor mientras yo luchaba hasta morir para defender el planeta en donde nací, pues que explotara.

De pronto, y con mayor tranquilidad, el almirante se encogió de hombros y suspiró resignado.

– El único problema era que eso era exactamente lo que ocurriría. Que explotara el Universo – aseguró el veterano militar con una sonrisa triste en los labios. – Podía reunir a lo que quedaba de nuestra flota y montar una línea defensiva cerca de la Tierra con cada nave en condición de combatir, y lo único que lograría sería la destrucción total de nuestras fuerzas sin la menor posibilidad de detener la invasión.

Lo miré con incredulidad. ¿Hunter pensaba que no había ninguna posibilidad de frenar a la Regis? No esperaba eso de parte de un oficial con su historial de combate... ¡Santo Dios, el tipo había escapado de la base de Dolza aún cuando no tenía ninguna certeza de que pudiera regresar a este sistema solar! ¿Cómo podía resignarse tan rápido a que no había posibilidades?

– No crea que exagero: nuestras previsiones anteriores a la invasión resultaron estar muy por debajo de lo que la Regis empeñó en su ataque contra la Tierra – me dijo, claramente consciente de mi incredulidad. – Suponga que lo hubiera hecho, y que hubiera montado una defensa final cerca de la Tierra. Venía la Regis, acababa con lo que quedaba de la flota, ocupaba el planeta a sangre y fuego... ¿y qué pasaba con el resto?

– ¿El resto? – le pregunté confundido.

– Las colonias... New Eden, Amaterasu, Valhalla, Persephone, Brandenburg, nuestros asentamientos en Tirol, todos los otros mundos que habíamos colonizado desde el Holocausto en adelante – explicó Hunter, mientras yo me ponía a pensar en todas las colonias de la Humanidad. – Todas esas otras pequeñas Tierras en donde vivían doscientos millones de seres humanos que habíamos dispersado por el cosmos para evitar que la raza humana desapareciera si algo catastrófico, como una invasión alienígena indetenible, llegaba a ocurrirle a la Tierra.

Me miró y volvió a sonreír con tristeza. Mi historia personal era una prueba, modesta y relativamente alegre en comparación con tantas otras, pero prueba al fin, del caso que el viejo almirante acababa de exponer para mí.

– Si comprometíamos todo en una defensa valiente, desesperada y en última instancia fútil de la Tierra, hubiéramos dejado a las colonias desguarnecidas ante cualquier agresor... que por esos días sobraban – recordó con resignación el hombre que en esa situación había decidido que no podía hacer más por la Tierra que prepararla para lo inevitable. – Con pesar, rabia e impotencia, acordé con la idea de que lo que importaba era la defensa de la Humanidad, y que nuestra situación en ese entonces, tanto militar como de recursos, nos obligaba a sacrificar momentáneamente a la Tierra.

– ¿Qué lo convenció? – me apresuré a preguntar mientras todavía tenía voz. – ¿Qué hizo que acordara con la decisión de abandonarn--- de abandonar a la Tierra a los Invid?

– Después de varios días de discusiones brutales en las que lo único que lográbamos era herirnos y no resolver nada, un día dejé el salón de conferencias y fui a un mirador que había en el Cuartel General de Tiresia... todo lo que tenía en la mano era un álbum digital con copias de todas nuestras fotografías y grabaciones de la Tierra – comenzó a rememorar Rick Hunter tras dejar todo en silencio por algunos cuantos segundos. – Me senté frente a un ventanal con vista a la ciudad de Tiresia mientras el sol--- mientras Valivarre se ponía ocultaba detrás de Fantoma, del planeta alrededor del cual orbita Tirol...

El viejo oficial miró por la ventana. Seguía siendo de día, pero no tenía la menor duda de que ese viejo lobo espacial sabía perfectamente hacia donde tenía que mirar para estar apuntando en dirección al planeta que había sido su hogar en el exilio por quince años.

– Empecé a ver todas esas fotografías y grabaciones sin solución de continuidad... un momento estaba viendo algunas viejas fotos mías de mis tiempos de piloto acrobático, luego las de nuestra boda... o de la fiesta de Navidad del 2012 en el SDF-1, o las grabaciones de la partida de la Fuerza Expedicionaria... o un simple día de campo en las afueras de Monumento, todos esos recuerdos de un mundo al que no había visto en ocho años, un mundo cuyo destino estaba en las manos de hombres y mujeres que estaban del otro lado de la galaxia, alejados de la carnicería, muerte y destrucción que dejó la guerra que habíamos sido encomendados para evitar – prosiguió contando Hunter en una voz tan baja que eventualmente se le quebró. – Veía... veía esas fotografías, esas imágenes, oía esas voces, recordaba esas personas, esas ciudades, esos paisajes y me sentía impotente... ¿Cómo diablos podía pensar en no hacer lo posible, lo imposible, para que no cayeran a merced de los Invid?

Me miró y vi lágrimas en sus ojos.

– ¿Cómo podía vivir con mi juramento de militar, con mi conciencia, si consideraba la caída de mi mundo ante un invasor como... como una _alternativa estratégica_?

Algo hizo que mi atención se enfocara en la mano de Hunter, no la que sostenía la taza de café, sino la que Lisa Hayes había tomado en algún momento pero que ahora estaba suelta... la mano que noté que estaba temblando.

Levanté la mirada y vi en los ojos del almirante algo muy parecido a la muerte.

– ¿Sabe? No estaba muy bien en esos días... demasiada presión, demasiadas decisiones que no podía tomar, o que no podía aceptar... más de una vez, en mis momentos de mayor desesperación, pensé que lo único que me quedaba por hacer era terminar con todo rápidamente...

Su mano libre se cerró de una manera muy extraña, pero curiosamente similar a la forma de empuñar una pistola Gallant.

– Aquel fue uno de esos momentos – susurró el almirante de manera casi inaudible.

El tic-tac del antiguo reloj de la pared se oyó ensordecedor en medio del silencio que se hizo allí. Incluso de haber querido romper ese silencio, hubiera descubierto que mi voz me fallaría por completo.

– Por esos días yo quería matar a Rick... a veces verbalmente, o literalmente en más ocasiones que las que quisiera reconocer – dijo entonces Lisa Hayes mientras su mano volvía a tomar la de Rick. – Digamos que yo me convencí, o más bien me resigné, a que la única posibilidad que teníamos era reconocer que la Tierra era indefendible frente a una agresión Invid, y a que la única esperanza de victoria pasaba por hostigar al enemigo mientras nos reforzábamos para un contraataque en el futuro.

De pronto, ella soltó la mano de su esposo y cerró sus puños y sus ojos, como si tuviera que hacer todo lo posible para evitar que su furia saliera a la luz.

– Que Rick fuera tan vehemente, tan apasionado... tan decidido a ir el todo por el todo y arriesgarlo todo en un esfuerzo final de defender a la Tierra me hacía odiarlo y odiarme a la vez – reconoció Hayes mientras su esposo levantaba la vista al techo aunque más no fuera para no ver a su mujer descargando todo el resentimiento de ese lejano momento sobre él. – Odiarlo por lo terco que era, por lo ciego que era de no darse cuenta de la realidad, odiarlo por no estar a mi lado tomando mi mano mientras yo hacía lo imposible por no llorar al pensar que lo único que estaba en nuestro poder era dejar que nuestro planeta fuera invadido y ocupado.

La anciana abrió los ojos, y los noté humedecidos de lágrimas. Sus labios y sus manos temblaban de impotencia y de rabia.

– Y me odiaba a mí misma por sucumbir tan rápido, por apagar el fuego que él mantenía con tanta vida y pasión frente a lo inevitable... por plegarme a los fríos reportes de Inteligencia y a las secas estimaciones del Mando Expedicionario que me decían que por más valor que tuviéramos, por más denodados que fueran nuestros esfuerzos, lo único que podíamos hacer era quitar de en medio todo lo que pudiéramos antes de que los Invid lo destruyeran todo.

De pronto ella sonrió, algo que en menos de lo que imaginé se convirtió en una risa, lo que no quería decir en absoluto que fuera por algo que Hayes hallara divertido...

– Y ahí estaba mi esposo, peleando con uñas y dientes contra lo inevitable, contra las frías opiniones que yo ya daba por verdaderas, desafiándonos a todos a buscar un milagro, a hacer una defensa final, a oponer el valor y la entereza frente a lo inevitable – me dijo, aunque no me miraba a mí sino a su esposo, quien por su parte todavía no se atrevía a devolverle el gesto. – Y yo me sentía una miserable por insistir con lo que la razón me decía... y él me hacía sentir una miserable.

Hunter finalmente la miró, y Hayes no desvió la mirada en absoluto.

Por mi parte, yo seguía mirándolos a ambos, plenamente consciente de que lo que me dijeran no sería nada en comparación con lo que se decían entre ellos con esas miradas...

– ¿Pensaba él que yo no sentía lo mismo? ¿Que no quería darlo todo, mi vida, la vida de él, todo lo que amaba y quería en el mundo, con tal de que la Tierra estuviera segura, libre y defendida contra cualquier peligro? ¿Que podía consentir tan alegremente en dejar que el enemigo conquistara el mundo en el que habíamos nacido? – comenzó a decirle ella en un tono cada vez más alto e irritado. – ¿Cómo diablos pudo él dejarme sola en ese momento, no venir a mí a tomar mi mano o a dejar que llorara en su hombro?

Por primera vez en un buen tiempo, el almirante Hunter habló, y al hacerlo sonó como si finalmente se hubiera quebrado bajo el peso de los años.

– No fue mi mejor momento, amor.

– No fue el mejor momento de nadie, Rick – le contestó ella más tranquila, y él pudo sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

Resuelto eso, Hayes continuó con su relato.

– Aquella reunión había terminado y volví hecha una tromba a nuestros aposentos en el Cuartel General. Estaba harta de todo, iba a gritarle a Rick como nunca en su vida le había gritado. Iba a ser épico – relató la anciana, y esta vez la carcajada fue genuina.

– No esperaba menos de ti – agregó traviesamente Hunter. – Y lo veía venir.

– Por algo te ocultaste – le respondió ella, y tan rápidamente como habían comenzado, las carcajadas cesaron y retornó la seriedad. – Cuando llegué y vi que no había nadie, que los niños estaban aún en casa de los Sterling, pensé que cuando aquella búsqueda terminara, de Rick no iba a quedar nada. Fue entonces cuando noté que el álbum que teníamos en una de las mesas ya no estaba.

Siguiendo la mirada de Hayes, reparé en un libro negro con inscripciones doradas puesto sobre una de las repisas, y a mi muda pregunta, la almirante me confirmó asintiendo.

– No sé cómo diablos fue que llegué al mirador – continuó diciendo ella con genuino desconcierto aún después de dieciocho años. – Simplemente pensé que Rick debía estar allí, y así era... y lo que pensaba decirle se borró de mi mente.

– Ni la vi llegar... – agregó Hunter, para luego levantarse e ir por el álbum en cuestión. – De todos modos, le hice un lugar a mi lado y le mostré el álbum.

– Debimos haber estado dos o tres horas allí viendo todas esas imágenes... esas grabaciones de nuestra vida. Esas imágenes del mundo que debíamos abandonar a su suerte ante una invasión inevitable – prosiguió ella, mientras sus dedos recorrían junto a los de Hunter las páginas de ese volumen fotográfico. – Cuando terminamos, empecé a llorar.

– Yo también – se sumó Hunter a la confesión mutua. – No supe cómo, pero al final llegamos a una especie de entendimiento...

– En menos de una hora tuvimos definido un plan estratégico ante la situación que se nos presentaba... claro que el Estado Mayor lo pulió hasta sacarlo lindo y prolijo – dijo divertida Hayes, mientras su esposo acompañaba con una cara de abatimiento y hartazgo que sin duda debía ser parecida a la que pusiera cuando el Estado Mayor se dedicó a reescribir su plan. – Podíamos caer entre las llamas y hacer que la Tierra se incendiara con nosotros, o podíamos hacer lo posible para que lo que se pudiera preservar de la civilización humana fuera preservado, aún si para ello debíamos dejar que el planeta cayera en manos de los Invid.

Luego, como si yo le provocara pudor, Hayes calló y juro que me pidió perdón con la mirada. Una cosa debía ser para ella tomar la conquista Invid de la Tierra como una variable en un plan estratégico, pero otra muy distinta tenía que ser hablar con una persona que había vivido las consecuencias de esa variable y ese plan estratégico.

– Siempre podíamos recuperar el planeta... saber que existía en manos enemigas era preferible a la certeza de arrastrarlo con nosotros en una defensa inútil y suicida – fue todo lo que Hayes agregó antes de que su esposo tomara la palabra.

– Organizamos convoyes de evacuación de civiles para sacar a todas las personas que podíamos de la Tierra y enviarlas a las colonias – comenzó a enumerar el almirante Hunter con tanta vehemencia y entusiasmo que de pronto me imaginé como si fuera uno de esos consejeros y generales a los que debió convencer de la utilidad del plan. – Enviamos militares capacitados en operaciones especiales y combate irregular para organizar la infraestructura de la Resistencia, formamos grupos de defensa local que pudieran hostigar a los Invid, reforzamos las bases lunares Copernicus y Aluce para que funcionaran como nuestros puestos avanzados cerca de la Tierra...

Terminada la enumeración, Hunter se acomodó en el sillón, y su expresión se tornó terriblemente sanguinaria y viciosa.

– Los Invid podían apoderarse del planeta y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer al respecto, pero nos íbamos a asegurar de que su estancia fuera lo más incómoda y sangrienta posible.

– Y así fue – me hallé remarcando, para mi rotunda y completa sorpresa, tras pensar en algunas de las cosas que vi durante la Ocupación.

– Gracias a ustedes en la Resistencia, las cosas en la Tierra seguían calientes para los Invid mientras nosotros podíamos retirarnos, pasar a la defensiva y reagruparnos... o golpear rápidamente contra el enemigo con las fuerzas que teníamos para sacarlo de balance y dejarlo debilitado – agregó Hayes con una sonrisa muy similar a la que puso Hunter en algún momento, esa que me recordaba a un tiburón. – Y estar en mejores condiciones de recuperarnos y pasar al contraataque.

– Reunimos las fuerzas disponibles que teníamos y lanzamos un ataque contra una gran concentración de colmenas Invid – dijo luego el almirante Hunter. – Esperábamos que ese ataque los forzara a replantear su ofensiva y a redesplegar fuerzas en el frente de Tirol...

No necesitaba que me explicara mucho más sobre la batalla a la que había hecho referencia. Todavía hoy en día su nombre se utiliza como caso claro y paradigmático de esas situaciones en las que todo sale bien, excepto lo que está rotundamente fuera del control de cada uno. Nadie podía imaginar en la Fuerza Expedicionaria que su esfuerzo desesperado por alterar los planes de los Invid y forzarlos a dar marcha atrás con el ataque a la Tierra fracasaría a pesar de la victoria en la batalla simplemente porque la fuerza de invasión a la Tierra había partido una semana antes.

– Y si bien no salió así, al menos les dimos un golpe del que jamás se recuperaron. De no haber atacado esa base, la guerra contra los Invid en el sector Tirol hubiera durado... quién sabe, décadas – dijo a modo de conclusión la almirante Hayes. – Y no estaríamos teniendo esta entrevista hoy.

Por alguna razón, no encontré nada que me pudiera llevar a discutir esa afirmación. Y creo que ninguno de los críticos de los Hunter-Hayes podría hacerlo tampoco.

Terminada esa etapa, hicimos entonces una breve pausa; creo que todos la necesitábamos en ese momento, aunque más no fuera para beber algo, refrescarnos y relajarnos después de todo lo que se había dicho. Ciertamente yo lo aproveché bastante... mucho me temo que como invitado de los Hunter-Hayes, ese día bebí mucho más que lo que habitualmente se puede permitir un invitado.

Visto lo que ocurrió después, me parece que estaba más pendiente de lo que bebía que de lo que Hunter y Hayes se decían en el silencioso lenguaje construido tras medio siglo de conocerse.

Acababa de terminar una nueva taza de té y de revisar el estado de la holograbadora cuando, en el momento en que menos lo esperé, el almirante Hunter dijo como si nada:

– Claro, no cambia nada.

– ¿Perdón? – balbuceé, y Hunter simplemente asintió y me explicó.

– No cambia nada de lo que ocurrió. Sin importar lo que hicimos o lo que pudimos hacer, o incluso lo que no supimos cómo hacer, la realidad es una: la Tierra fue invadida, nuestras fuerzas derrotadas, y este planeta sometido a una ocupación de casi quince años.

– Nada de lo que digamos puede cambiar ese hecho – agregó Hayes con tristeza que noté claramente cuando me miró a los ojos. – O el que usted y todos los que vivieron en esos años debieron sufrir la opresión de los Invid.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Qué diablos pretendían aquellos dos? ¿No estaban... _disculpándose_ conmigo?

¿O sí? Cielos...

– Todo lo que le dijimos, señor Piersall, fue nuestra parte de la historia – prosiguió el almirante Hunter, tratando de hablar con dignidad aunque todo su cuerpo parecía estar a punto de quebrarse junto con su alma. – No para exculparnos, o para excusarnos de lo que pasó, o para darnos más crédito que el que nos corresponde a expensas de otros. Sólo para que se sepa lo que dijimos.

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Debía ser así, ya que después tuve que hace el esfuerzo consciente de cerrarla y dejar de parecer un Neanderthal drogado.

– ¿Por qué? – pude decir en cuanto me fue posible decir algo; a estas alturas notarán que mi elocuencia era limitada, y más en medio de momentos como aquel. – ¿Por qué dicen todo esto?

– Porque usted y su generación crecieron en el mundo creado por nuestras decisiones. Somos nosotros los culpables de que las cosas estén así como están ahora – fue la respuesta que Lisa Hayes me dio, que sonó tan simple a mis oídos como poderosa a mi corazón.

– Y lo somos por acción y por omisión – intervino el almirante Hunter, con los puños cerrados y la voz calma. – Somos culpables por las cosas que hicimos para llegar a esto, y por las que no hicimos para evitarlo.

– No podemos pedir perdón por lo que hicimos – retomó la palabra Hayes, y en su voz había tristeza y desconsuelo que ni lo que yo pudiera decirle, ni lo que cualquier otro pudiera hacer, podría borrar jamás. – No por soberbia o vanidad, sino porque quienes pueden perdonarnos son los muertos, aquellos que perdieron la vida como consecuencia de lo que hicimos. A ellos les estaremos en deuda por siempre.

Tardé un poco en reparar que esta vez mi mano era la que temblaba. Ni en mis más delirantes expectativas hubiera imaginado que aquellas dos personas iban a... ¿pedirme disculpas? ¿Confesarse ante mí? ¿Mostrar qué tanto los habían golpeado esos cincuenta años que para mí no eran más que un aniversario redondo?

Eran héroes, nadie lo dudaba. No después de todo lo que hicieron y de los obstáculos que debieron superar.

Quizás por eso sentí tanto dolor en ese momento. No se supone que los héroes se confiesen ante uno.

– Pero... ustedes mismos lo dijeron... hicieron lo que pudieron---

– Estábamos a cargo. Fuimos los responsables – me dijo Hunter con la misma certeza con la que antes había dicho palabras similares para reivindicar al general Reinhardt. – Si hay algo que aprendimos, es que quien toma las decisiones debe cargar con la responsabilidad por lo que ocurre con ellas.

– Y ustedes, por ser los que sufrieron las consecuencias de nuestras decisiones, tienen derecho de saber todo acerca de ellas – agregó Hayes. – Y nosotros tenemos el deber de decírselo, y de ser responsables ante ustedes y ante la Historia.

Lisa Hayes calló, y fue como si sobre toda la sala de estar hubiera caído la noche, así como sobre mí la certeza de que lo que ambos querían decir ya estaba dicho. De alguna manera, me sentí como si yo hubiera sido utilizado tanto como yo los utilicé a ellos... aunque en mi caso, mi intención era sacar algunas buenas frases para incorporar al suplemento especial (y con todo lo que obtuve, tuve de sobra y para varias notas), mientras que la de ellos fue...

Decir su verdad, supongo. Creo que todos tenemos derecho, llegado determinado momento de nuestras vidas, a decirle al mundo entero nuestra verdad sin ocultarla ni maquillarla.

– ¿Hay algo más que desee preguntar, señor Piersall? – me preguntó con suma amabilidad el almirante Hunter.

– No... de momento, no – negué con la garganta seca; después de esa tarde en casa de los Hunter-Hayes, era un milagro que no hubiera muerto de un infarto.

– Es bienvenido a hacer todas las preguntas que quiera – replicó el viejo almirante.

– Nosotros las responderemos – me aseguró Hayes y con el guiño de su esposo agregó: – Cuando usted lo desee, podemos concertar otra entrevista.

Podía haber quedado aturdido después de semejante entrevista con semejantes personajes, pero no estaba tan embotado como para rechazar el ofrecimiento singular y excepcional que Hayes me hacía en nombre de ambos.

– Se los agradezco – me apresuré a decirles. – Si hiciera falta, los llamaré y concertaremos una nueva entrevista.

– Cuando usted lo desee – respondió Hunter, para luego mirar por la ventana y gruñir ante algo que no alcanzaba a ver. – Será mejor que vuelva a Nueva York, Jeff. Dicen que habrá una tormenta pronto...

Asentí y me levanté del sillón para chequear la grabadora y apagarla por el resto del día. Los indicadores confirmaban que había grabado absolutamente toda la entrevista y sonreí. Esa sería una grabación que vería una y otra vez, o en el holovisor, o en mi cabeza.

– Gracias... – pude decir en cuanto terminé, para después sentir el impulso irrefrenable de tratar de aliviar algo del sufrimiento que ellos me habían mostrado. – Si de algo les sirve---

– Por favor, no lo haga – me detuvo Hunter antes de que pudiera decir algo. – Entiendo lo que quiere hacer y sé que lo hace de buena voluntad, pero... ¿entiende?

Miré a esos ojos azules que habían visto cómo se cocinó medio siglo de historia y supe al instante lo que ese viejo guerrero me quería decir.

– Creo que sí.

Minutos después, tras ayudar a ambos a dejar en orden la sala de estar y de llevar todo a la cocina, Lisa Hayes y Rick Hunter me escoltaron hasta la puerta de su casa. Al abrir la puerta, un viento helado me azotó, aunque con todo lo vivido allí adentro, lo sentí como un golpe de calor en mi rostro.

– Que tenga un buen viaje de regreso, Jeff – me deseó Lisa Hayes con calidez, mientras a su lado su esposo sonreía y asentía.

– Gracias... – les dije a ambos, y fue desde el corazón.

Estreché las manos de ambos y caminé hacia mi automóvil, para luego arrancar e irme de la propiedad de los Hunter-Hayes.

Hasta el instante mismo en que la casa de Woodland desapareció de mi vista, pude divisar a ambos héroes en el porche de la residencia, viendo cómo yo me alejaba.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a Nueva York fue tan aburrido como el de ida a Woodland. Nada de tráfico, nada de ruido, un tiempo algo más clemente que el que esperaba. Por mí, eso era fantástico. Ya había tenido suficiente agitación en esa casa donde había pasado buena parte del día.

Me pasé buena parte del viaje maldiciéndome por no haber hecho muchas preguntas más, por no haber sido más incisivo, por no haber ido más a fondo con ciertas cosas, por haber aceptado sin más las versiones que ellos me daban de las cosas…

Al cabo de un rato, dejé de hacerlo. Bastante había sacado en esas horas que pasé con ellos. Había hecho lo mejor posible, y si en algún momento no me comporté con la sangre fría que se supone que debe tener un periodista… bueno, ¿quién hubiera podido estar ahí y no dejarse llevar por sus emociones? Dejo esa pregunta abierta.

Llegué a la ciudad poco antes de la puesta del Sol, y tuve tiempo suficiente para ir al edificio del diario a hacer algunas cuantas copias de la grabación, de modo de tener respaldos en caso de cualquier eventualidad.

De más está decir que tomé una copia de la grabación para mi propio uso personal, y esa copia todavía figura entre mis más preciados tesoros. La acompañan las otras entrevistas y testimonios que, en los años siguientes, iría recopilando acerca de esas dos grandes personalidades.

Ustedes estén atentos. Algún día terminaré este libro y se llevarán una gran sorpresa.

Después de todo mi periplo y de mi escala en el diario, volví a mi departamento con el estómago vacío y gruñendo brutalmente. Sólo entonces me percaté de que, salvo los sándwiches que habían acompañado todas esas tazas de café en casa de Hunter y Hayes, no había comido nada en todo el día.

Entré al departamento y no tardé en encontrarme a Denise, sentada en el sofá del holovisor y vestida con ropas que ni ebria llevaría a la corte. Era una buena señal: mi novia no tenía pensado salir de casa en el resto de la jornada.

Exactamente lo que necesitaba.

– ¿Cómo te fue? – me preguntó algo agitada, ya que le hice saber de mi presencia con un sorpresivo beso en los labios.

No me culpen: ella siempre se distrae cada vez que dan "Robotech" en holovisión.

Me senté junto a ella a disfrutar un poco de esa adaptación artística de la historia viviente con la que había hablado. Precisamente era uno de los episodios ambientados durante la Primera Guerra: el retorno del SDF-1 a la Tierra... y coincidentemente, el retorno de Rick Hunter, Lisa Hayes, Max Sterling y Ben Dixon a la fortaleza espacial tras su cautiverio en la nave de Dolza.

Enfoqué mi atención en los actores que representaban a Hunter y Hayes. Había en ellos algo de parecido a los verdaderos y se notaba su esfuerzo en representar bien esos papeles, pero supe sin lugar a dudas que nunca, por más que lo intentaran, podrían llegar a dar una cabal idea de quiénes eran y quiénes fueron Rick Hunter y Lisa Hayes.

Esa es una tarea para la Historia, no para los productores y guionistas de holovisión.

– ¿Qué tal son ellos? – me descerrajó Denise su pregunta. – ¿Hayes y Hunter?

Una hermosa pregunta me hizo. ¿Sabrá ella que si me pongo a explicarle, probablemente termine la semana siguiente?

¿Puede siquiera imaginarlo?

– ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó algo preocupada cuando yo tardé en responderle.

De todos modos, no le respondí, o al menos no lo hice con palabras. Decirle que había conocido a la Historia hecha carne así nomás no le hubiera hecho justicia a la experiencia que viví en Woodland. Simplemente, la miré a los ojos, le sonreí y la besé. Sería toda la advertencia que le daría al respecto.

Iba a ser una buena historia para contarle durante la cena.

**--- FIN ---**

* * *

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

* Bueno, acá termina esta historia… espero que les haya gustado o al menos interesado (o por lo menos que no se hayan aburrido). Y también espero haberme podido sacudir la modorra de todos estos meses sin escribir… quería hacer una historia rápida que me sirviera para poner en orden las ideas e ir pensando en varias cosas que quiero cubrir y tratar (tal vez) en otras historias.

* ¿Qué sigue? Tengo al menos otros dos "one-shots" que están en distinto estado de finalización (y que tengo que ponerme a terminar algún día), más algunas ideas para otra historia que sería en principio un "three-shot", y otra historia de varios capítulos (en principio, dieciséis capítulos contando prólogo y epílogo) que ya empecé a escribir y que debo retomar, pero para la que le falta muchísimo para que esté siquiera lista… en fin, esto es lo que puedo mostrarles por ahora luego de estos meses de vacaciones del mundo de los fics.

* ¡Muchas gracias por haberla leído y les deseo muchísima suerte en todo para ustedes y los suyos!

* ¡Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
